LA CARTA
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Una traición del pasado trae consigo consecuencias funestas para el mundo mágico: Una maldición, el surgimiento de magos oscuros, la revolución de criaturas mágicas, la destrucción de inocentes y grandes deseos de venganza. Cap 5: El eco de una traición!
1. Sed de venganza

**LA CARTA**

**By: Darla Asakura**

* * *

**ACLARACIONES DE LA AUTORA **

Hola, bienvenidos a otra de mis historias... los que me conocen o han leído algo de lo que escribo, saben que mi fuerte es el drama, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, y como esta historia es mía, por supuesto sólo la historia, porque los personajes, el contexto y el mundo en que se mueven, pertenecen a la genial escritora J.K. Rowling... esta también contendrá su dosis de drama.

Esto más que nada es una explicación, porque es un fic que se remonta al pasado, en muchas ocasiones, y sin avisar... lo hago pues, para demostrar que todo lo que les sucede a los chicos y a los mayores en el presente, es consecuencia de algo que sucedió en el pasado. Espero que este sea un fic corto, aunque esa tampoco es mi especialidad.

Los personajes principales son muchos, y ya los irán conociendo poco a poco...

Por el momento les diré que las conversaciones están en negrilla y que toda escena perteneciente al pasado, aparecerá en cursiva.

Gracias por leer...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Sed de Venganza**

****

_**Lucius: **_

_**Dear, nada de lo que pueda decirte, podría dar una explicación racional a mi comportamiento... pensé que te amaba, pero ahora estoy segura que no fue así; estoy enamorada de alguien más.**_

_**Me avergüenza tanto haber tenido que mentirte, pero el miedo que te tengo es muy grande... no eres malo, pero todo en ti, me es ajeno hoy...**_

_**No te diré quien es él. No quiero peleas injustas, por decisiones que han sido sólo mías.**_

_**Narcisa si te ama y te merece... deja que te enseñe como amarla y dale a Draco el hogar que queríamos darle juntos.**_

_**Att.**_

_**L.E**_

El chico de escasos veinte años, con cabellos rubio platino y ojos de un gris increíble, puso en su cara una mueca de satisfacción al releer la carta, que en esos momentos se arrugaba, presa en una de sus firmes manos masculinas. Al fin, al fin... aquel era el día, el mejor día de su vida, el día que había estado esperando desde que se enteró del verdadero motivo de la temprana muerte de su hermano. Sabía quién era la mujer que había sido la autora de esa carta, de esa maldita carta que se había encargado de dejarle como el único sobreviviente de la renombrada familia Malfoy. Había llegado a una conclusión... ellos debían pagar. Debían pagar, si señor!... y él les cobraría con creces todo el dolor que su infancia solitaria le había causado.

**Nunca has estado completamente solo, tú lo sabes.**

Una voz fría y familiar había llegado a los oídos del chico rubio, quién de inmediato se dio vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que había aparecido de la nada, y le había pillado nuevamente con sus sentimientos de frustración y su sed de venganza al rojo vivo.

**No sé de lo que hablas.**

Exclamó el chico, a quién sólo se le ocurrió mentir, luego de hacer gala de sus conocimientos de oclumancia, para poner a salvo su mente de aquella intromisión.

**Buen intento Draco. Te enseñé bien...**

Murmuró el hombre relativamente joven que había hecho el intento de sonreír, antes de sentarse en una butaca, no muy alejada del escritorio detrás del que se encontrara aun de pie el joven que antes leyera el pedazo de pergamino, y que aun lo empuñaba en su mano derecha.

**Así es... lo hiciste.**

Concordó el joven, deteniéndose un minuto a dedicarle una especial mirada de reproche, por haberse atrevido a inspeccionar en su mente sin su permiso, antes de sentarse en el sillón dispuesto tras el suntuoso escritorio.

**Si quieres saber algo... porque mejor no me lo preguntas, puede que te conteste con la verdad.**

Le sugirió el chico con voz gélida.

**Puede que sí... **

Asintió el otro, volviendo a guardar silencio, al cruzar elegantemente las largas piernas. El silencio prevaleció más aun en aquella hermosa habitación, grande y repleta de libros, que era el estudio de Los Malfoy... el rubio se desesperó y terminó cansándose de la actitud que demostraba aquella persona, pues seguía mirándole con desaprobación y por más libre e independiente que se sintiera Draco Malfoy, seguía preocupándose por el concepto en que le tuvieran las pocas personas allegadas a él. No era que buscara su continua aceptación, ni que modificara su comportamiento y carácter nato por ellos, simplemente era consciente de lo mucho que les debía y de que por poco que fuera, su respeto y admiración eran lo menos que se habían ganado, sobretodo aquel hombre de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante que sostenía tranquilamente la suya; y su tutora, por supuesto, a quienes siempre había considerado como a unos verdaderos padres.

**Vas a decirme lo que estás pensando decirme o tendré que adivinar.**

Terminó de explotar el muchacho de orbes grises. El pálido rostro del hombre una veintena de años mayor que él, se relajó ante la manera que tenía el chico de inducirlo a hablar.

**No tengo nada que decirte, Draco. Tú eres bastante grande para saber que debes o no debes hacer.**

Respondió el aludido, pasándose una de sus pálidas manos, por los oscuros cabellos, para luego ponerse en pie, haciendo ademanes de marcharse y dejarle solo.

**¿es todo?... no me vas a decir que debo dejar el pasado en el pasado y que mi infancia no fue lo suficientemente traumática, como para compararse con la tuya.**

Le soltó ácidamente el rubio, de sopetón.

**Pues no... no tengo nada que decir.**

Declaró el moreno de cabellos semilargos, mirándole como si no le conociera.

**Pues será la primera vez que te quedas sin palabras. **

Farfulló Draco Malfoy.

**Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, además... yo no soy nadie para darte consejos sobre que decisiones son las mejores para ti, eso lo debes determinar tú mismo.**

Repuso el otro, con voz suave y tranquila.

**Pensé que eras mi padrino, por algo.**

Dijo Draco, claramente confundido, pues se había estado esperando una reprimenda verbal desde el mismo momento en que la voz de su padrino se elevara por primera vez, haciéndole notar su presencia.

**Así es, soy y seguiré siendo tu padrino, pero no te daré mi aval en esto. Quizá Narcissa acceda en darte apoyo.**

Declaró con firmeza en su voz aun baja.

**Ella no se opondrá... sé que no, lo quería igual que yo.**

Está vez el hombre sonrió ante las palabras de él, miles de recuerdos se entretejieron en su mente, por lo que sacudió un poco la cabeza, como intentando sacarlos de ahí.

**Yo también lo quería, pero lo conocía bien y sé que no hubiera querido que incurrieras en sus mismos errores.**

Recitó el hombre, cuyos ojos negros brillaron con intensidad de una forma peligrosa.

**Tal vez si no hubiese muerto...**

Comenzó el muchacho, pero se vio cortado en seco, por las palabras de su padrino.

**Tal vez...**

Siseó el hombre que se veía aun más alto y pálido que de costumbre, y decidido se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**Entonces está vez no hay advertencias?**

Retó el único heredero de los Malfoy al pelinegro, justo en el momento en que el último abría la puerta del estudio.

**Te lo dije y te lo repito, Draco... estás bastante grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones. Sólo espero que jamás te arrepientas de lo que pretendes hacer...**

Dijo el hombre con naturalidad, antes de salir por completo de la habitación y dejar al apuesto joven rubio más sorprendido que molesto, debido a su actitud despreocupada.

* * *

_Una chica de cabellos rubios, largos y que se rizaban coquetamente en las puntas, se asomaba en aquel momento por un balcón que daba precisamente a la puerta principal de la hermosa y gigantesca mansión en la que se encontraba, esperando con ansias el ver llegar a la persona que era la dueña de su corazón. Se había enamorado de él, desde que le conoció hacía casi siete años... era raro que uno se enamorara a esa edad, cierto, pero ¿quién puede contra el destino?... y ella estaba segura de que el destino era el que había llevado a Lucius Malfoy a su vida, aquella vez... y quién lo había traído de vuelta a ella, tres años atrás, cuando por fin llegó su turno de ir a Hogwarts... la prestigiosa escuela de magia a la que cada generación de su prestigiosa familia había asistido, cumpliendo una especie de tradición._

_Un chasquido en el exterior de la mansión, anunció la llegada del primer y único amor en la vida de Narcissa Black, quién no tuvo ni que asomarse para comprobar que era él quien acababa de aparecerse en la puerta principal de su casa. Se dio media vuelta y apresuró el paso, deteniéndose un milisegundo delante del espejo para verificar su aspecto... se acomodó el cabello rubio y observó con cuidado cada detalle de su persona, cuando al fin estuvo de acuerdo con la imagen que éste le devolvía, apuró en salir de la habitación, pasando cual raudal frente a la de su hermana Andrómeda, quién como siempre... leía uno de esos libros prohibidos, sobre los Muggles y sus tonterías de costumbre; en otro momento quizá, ella se hubiese dado el tiempo para volver a repetirle a su hermana mayor, el recital de su padre sobre las implicaciones que tendrían ese tipo de lecturas en un mago, más aun en uno de sangre tan limpia como lo eran los miembros de la familia Black, pero ahora no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. No si quería ver a Lucius y ofrecerse a llevarle hasta donde su hermana y su novio le esperaban. Pronto, muy pronto, el verano acabaría... y al fin volverían a Hogwarts, con lo que podría verlo todos los días, pues Gracias a Merlín, había sido asignada a la misma casa a la que él y la mayoría de sus familiares habían asistido, Slytherin._

_**Muchas gracias, Cleo...**_

_La voz galante y firme de Lucius Malfoy, llegó a oídos de la muchacha rubia, cuyos ojos profundamente azules brillaron al contemplar al chico de sus sueños, entrar al lobby de la mansión. Se detuvo en los escalones superiores de las escaleras, para ofrecer la imagen que quería mostrar, elegancia y sofisticación, justo como la que demostraba su hermana favorita: Bellatrix... aunque en el caso de ésta, la altivez y la arrogancia, primaban._

_**¿Podrías decirme donde encontrar a Bella y a Severus?**_

_Preguntó Lucius, a la elfina de nombre Cleo y quién fue la encargada de abrirle la puerta._

_**Por supuesto, Señorito...**_

_Declaró la elfina, haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada para un ser tan pequeño, como lo era ella._

_**No es necesario, Cleo. Yo puedo llevarlo...**_

_Dijo una voz femenina, que provenía desde las escaleras, llamando la atención tanto de la elfina, como del muchacho alto y rubio, que se hallaba de pie en el vestíbulo de la Mansión de los Black._

_**Como desee, señorita...**_

_Respondió la elfina con una inclinación de la cabeza, donde dos grandes ojos color miel, permanecían fijos en su ama._

_**Cissey...**_

_Exclamó el chico rubio, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha que había hablado anteriormente y a quién le comenzó a latir con más fuerza el corazón en su pecho, al sentir la mirada gris, casi plateada de él, fija en su persona._

_**Por supuesto, si no tienes ningún problema con eso Lucius...**_

_Dijo ella, bajando los escalones con total elegancia y precisión._

_**Eh... no, ninguno.**_

_Sentenció éste, mirando como la chica bajaba._

_**Puedes retirarte entonces, Cleo.**_

_Le dijo a la Elfina, al llegar al lugar donde Lucius y ella se encontraban._

_**Como ordene, señorita...**_

_Murmuró Cleo y desapareció con un suave pluf, después de hacer otra exagerada reverencia, en honor a la presencia de su joven ama._

_**Vas a salir, pequeña?**_

_Interrogó Lucius a la hermosa muchacha que tenía enfrente, y que lo miraba tranquilamente, con sus hermosos ojos azules._

_**¿por qué la pregunta?**_

_Musitó Narcissa, a quién la pregunta de Lucius le había encantado, porque eso sólo podía indicar, que no había perdido todo ese tiempo frente al espejo._

_**Porque estás preciosa... digo, siempre estás hermosa, pero hoy luces especialmente bella.**_

_**Pues gracias... pero no, no iré a ningún lado. Vamos... es por aquí.**_

_Indicó ella, caminando frente a él, con total diplomacia. _

_**¿Sucede algo?**_

_Lucius preguntó, extrañándose por la actitud de la rubia, pero apremiando el paso para alcanzarla._

_**No¿por qué lo preguntas?**_

_Inquirió ella con suavidad y una fingida extrañeza._

_**Porque no he recibido el acostumbrado abrazo de bienvenida que me das siempre que llego de visita, y ni que decir de mi beso.**_

_Murmuró él, haciéndose el ofendido y colocándose a su lado, para observarla más detenidamente._

_**No me digas que lo extrañas?**_

_Dijo Narcissa, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática._

_**Pues sí.., me estaba acostumbrando a verte correr hacia mis brazos desde la escalera y a qué me llenaras el rostro de besos.**_

_Se encargó de explicarle el chico con tono de reproche._

_**Sería ilógico que siguiera haciendo lo mismo, si no te has dado cuenta... ya crecí.**_

_Le hizo ver ella, deteniéndose justo frente a una puerta que estaba cerrada y dándose la vuelta, para mirarlo a los ojos, como queriendo demostrarle lo que le decía._

_**No soy ciego, pero incluso el año pasado todavía me recibías así... ¿qué ha cambiado?**_

_Interrogó él a la joven, luego de recorrer su figura con una mirada especulativa._

_**Yo... allí se encuentran el par de tórtolos... **_

_Recalcó la muchacha, un poco molesta por el hecho de que él no parecía apreciar su indiscutible belleza. ¿Acaso siempre la vería como una especie de hermanita menor fastidiosa?_

_**Hey...**_

_La llamó el muchacho, al ver como la chica se daba vuelta, para iniciar el camino de regreso._

_**¿Qué?**_

_Exclamó mal humorada._

_**¿tu primo ya llegó?**_

_Preguntó él, con tono inocentón._

_**Sirius tiene la costumbre de llegar siempre tarde... lo sabes. Ya llegará...**_

_Le respondió la chica, con cierto hastío visible en su voz._

_**Cissey... **_

_Le volvió a llamar, Lucius Malfoy. A lo que ella se volvió a mirarlo, solamente para encontrarse presa entre sus brazos, que se cerraban alrededor de su delgada figura, para abrazarla con fuerza y separarla un poco únicamente para depositar pequeños besos, en sus mejillas, su frente y hasta en la punta de la nariz y luego mirarla con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_**¿qué fue todo eso?**_

_Preguntó ella, más roja que un tomate, cuando al fin el chico le soltó._

_**Me debías una bienvenida...**_

_Dijo aun sonriente, con una expresión de jubilo en el rostro._

_**Tonto.**_

_Repuso ella, aparentando enojo, para así poder disimular todo el rubor que aquel gesto por parte del rubio le había causado. Dio media vuelta y retomó el camino, al tiempo que sus finos labios se curvaron en un pequeña sonrisita de placer._

_**Hasta luego, pequeña...**_

_Le gritó Lucius a manera de despedida y de advertencia para que Severus y Bella, dejaran cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y que pudiera traumatizarlo de por vida._

* * *

En silencio era como a ella le gustaba estar, en silencio... siempre había sido buena con eso, guardando silencio... tanto, que ahora era lo que más disfrutaba. Miraba como las plantas que le rodeaban en el jardín trasero de la mansión Malfoy, crecían segundo a segundo, algo naturalmente imperceptible para cualquiera, pero es que... ella no era cualquiera. Su percepción era mucho mejor a la de cualquier mago o bruja que conociera. Además en todo este tiempo se había convencido que habría disfrutado más si hubiera llevado una vida campestre y tranquila desde siempre. Se acercó lentamente a una planta que tenía largas hojas de color verde brillante y que mostraba varios capullos aun cerrados, y acercó uno de sus delicados y largos dedos a uno de ellos... sin llegar a tocarlo, vio como éste se dedicaba a abrirse por la sola presencia de la magia cerca de él... el capullo se convirtió rápidamente en una flor blanca, realmente preciosa y grande, para luego tornarse a un color rosa y pasar a uno violeta... mostrando el esplendor de la madurez, justamente como lo hacía ella.

**Tienes que hablar con él.**

Una voz a sus espaldas rompió el reinado del silencio a su alrededor y la mujer delgada y pálida bajó el dedo, luego de que la flor adoptara rápidamente un color rojizo chamuscado, secándose.

La mujer en cuestión se dio vuelta para ver a su interlocutor, sin expresar nada realmente en su magnifico rostro de porcelana. Era verdaderamente bella, rubia, de cabellos largos y lacios, ojos profundamente azules que no reflejaban emoción alguna, esbelta y alta...

**¿Qué hizo ahora?**

Preguntó con voz aterciopelada y melodiosa, al observar al hombre de ojos y cabellos negros, que le miraba a su vez.

**Tiene de nuevo esa estúpida idea de vengarse, rondándole en la cabeza...**

Espetó él, contemplándola con aire ausente.

**Quizá deberías dejar de buscar en su mente, si no quieres encontrarte con más de esas ideas raras o estúpidas, como tú las llamas.**

Murmuró ella, sin dar un paso más hacia donde él se encontraba.

**Típico. **

Siseó el hombre, recolocando los mechones de cabello negro que ya alborotaba el viento.

**¿Qué es lo típico, Severus?**

Le instó ella a responder, con una mirada asesina, ante la cual el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó.

**Esto... es típico. Hacerte la de la vista gorda, cada vez que debes ponerle un alto a Draco.**

Le expuso él, rodando los ojos, con un gesto de mortificación.

**ya.**

Concluyó ella, dando un paso para acercarse adonde el hombre se hallaba. Severus Snape le miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

**Sólo eso?**

Murmuró.

**Draco ya no es un niño, me temo que hace mucho dejamos de decirle que hacer... tú lo sabes bien. Tiene el mismo carácter de su hermano.**

Dijo ella, acercándose más a él.

**Aun así¿has pensado en las consecuencias que hacer algo como lo que él quiere hacer, traerían consigo?**

Le preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino, haciéndolo mucho más hermoso de lo que ya era.

**Te preocupas más de la cuenta.**

Sentenció ella, mientras Severus admiraba toda la belleza de la que se estaba perdiendo el mundo y que se hallaba en ese momento frente a él.

**¿Por qué lo dices?**

Murmuró o más bien gruñó el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

**Draco hará lo que quiera, aun si se lo prohibimos... **

Contestó ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

**Entonces... ¿qué propones¿quedarnos con los brazos cruzados y ver como se tira la vida el muchachito?... **

Resolvió él, sosteniendo la mirada femenina con facilidad, porque él era quizá más orgulloso y altivo que ella, cuando creía tener la razón.

**Esa es una opción...**

Mencionó ella, pasando a su lado para seguir de largo hacia la entrada de la casa. A lo que él la miró sin creer lo que había escuchado, para después seguirla dentro.

**No puedo creer que por una tontería como esa, consideres poner en riesgo el futuro de alguien que significa tanto para ti. Draco es lo más importante en tu vida.**

Le espetó duramente y de forma bastante fría, Severus Snape al entrar a la casa tras ella.

**Una tontería?... te parece una tontería el hecho de que Lucius esté muerto, gracias a una maldita traidora como lo es ella. ¿te parece una tontería, Sev?**

Le gritó ella, perdiendo los estribos como pocas veces lo había hecho, en el pasado.

**No... lo que me parece una tontería, es que se destruyan otras vidas, por algo que pasó hace casi veinte años, Cissey.**

Dijo él, con la voz ronca por la sensación de impotencia que se agigantaba en su interior. La miró otra vez, para luego dar la vuelta y marcharse sin agregar una sola palabra más.

* * *

**Nota Final**: Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, será bien recibida... nada más dejen un review. Exprésense!

Darla Asakura.


	2. Llámame Tonks!

**LA CARTA**

**By: Darla Asakura **

* * *

**ACLARACIONES DE LA AUTORA**

Hola, Bueno para aquellos que no han entendido el fic, aquí les explico un poco la situación. Este fic es un **Universo alterno**… Draco ha sido criado por Narcissa, Lucius que era su hermano mayor (el de Draco) ha muerto a causa de una decepción amorosa, por lo que el chico ya crecido, culpa a la mujer que le traicionó, (que por las iniciales supongo que ya sabrán quien es) y ahora que descubrió de quien se trata, está planeando vengar a Lucius¿cómo, ya lo sabrán… para que comprendan algunos de sus comportamientos deberán prestar atención a las escenas del pasado que les describo, pues tienen las claves de lo que está sucediendo en el presente, por cierto las escenas del pasado no llevan precisamente un orden, por ejemplo: en el primer cap. Les muestro como Narcissa con catorce añitos ya se hallaba profundamente enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, y como Severus Snape y Bellatrix Black disfrutaban de su amor, y en este segundo verán un panorama totalmente distinto (eso es porque les voy mostrando lo que creo necesario para que entiendan lo ocurrido en el presente)… si sé que es un poco complejo, pero pues así soy yo. Gracias por leer...

**Nota**

**Todo lo que se encuentre en negrilla son conversaciones, lo que está en cursiva es parte del pasado y lo que está en letra normal es el presente.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**Llámame Tonks! **

El timbre de la casa, agudo aunque melodioso de alguna forma, repicó estruendosamente en los oídos de una mujer, cuyos ojos verdes, brillaron de forma algo inusual, su esposo le miró extrañado, pues ella parecía inquieta desde que se despertó aquella mañana. La ausencia de su hija les hacía ver señales de problemas en cualquier lugar, pero el tenerla en casa, era mucho peor; lo que más temían los Tonks era que alguien apareciera de la nada un día, para apartarla de su lado, reclamándola como suya y al parecer, ese día había llegado.

Andrómeda Tonks, se levantó del sofá donde se hallaba sentada, junto al fuego, y de inmediato su esposo Ted, le imitó.

**No abras.**

Le dijo, temiendo lo peor.

**Si no lo hago, será peor... no conoces a mi hermana.**

Respondió ella instintivamente, mirando a su esposo con tranquilidad.

**Claro que la conozco.**

**No como yo.**

Indicó la mujer, soltando la mano que él tomara cuando ella hizo el primer intento por ir a atender. Le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Ted la conocía demasiado como para no prestar atención a la preocupación que se había reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes casi felinos, de los que se había enamorado a primera vista, veinte años atrás; sin embargo, renunció a cualquier tentativa de detenerla esta vez.

La mujer madura de cortos cabellos negros que apenas le llegaban a la barbilla, contextura delgada y piel blanca, tenía un aspecto de juventud envidiable e irradiaba serenidad y confianza; al pasar por la puerta que daba al jardín, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde se encontraba su hija, cuya personalidad siempre había definido como una mezcla de vivacidad y torpeza... La mayor de las hermanas Black no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que escapó de sus labios, al ver a Nymphadora pelear a brazo partido con la manguera, la chica adoraba regar las plantas, el problema realmente residía en que quería hacerlo siempre al "Estilo Muggle", y aunque su padre había intentado de mil maneras enseñarle a hacerlo correctamente, ella nunca lo comprendió por completo, por lo tanto era normal que terminara siempre empapada y llena de lodo de la cabeza a los pies, cada que insistía con lo mismo.

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció al volver a escuchar el timbre, que amenazaba con ensordecer a medio mundo y que le recordó que se había levantado a abrir la condenada puerta.

**Demoraste.**

La gélida voz de su hermana melliza, llegó hasta los oídos de Andrómeda como un dardo, seguía negándose a la realidad de que estaba allí, frente a frente con su hermana Bellatrix.

**No te esperaba¿a qué se debe tu visita?**

Trató en vano de controlar el tono de su voz, la mujer cuyos ojos verdes, parecían desprender chispas, ante la osadía de la otra.

**Puedo pasar?**

Solicitó Bella, pasando de largo, por la puerta que su hermana mantenía abierta.

**Estás en tu casa.**

Musitó la señora Tonks con ironía, cerrando la puerta después de que su hermana entrara.

**Quiero verla...**

Demandó la recién llegada con voz supremamente fría y autoritaria. Andrómeda la miró, como tratando de convencerse de que todo eso, no era más que una broma cruel, pues ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

**No.**

Negó con firmeza.

**¿Qué dices?**

Gruñó la mujer con cabellos negros, casi azules, tal como los de su hermana, con el único detalle de que ella, los había dejado crecer y los llevaba recogidos, en una larga trenza que caía sobre su espalda.

**No puedes hacerlo, renunciaste a ese derecho.**

Contestó Andrómeda, casi enseguida.

**No renuncié a nada, te pedí un favor...**

Murmuró Bella, pero no pudo terminar su oración.

**Un favor Bellatrix, fue más que eso.**

Le interrumpió su hermana, con voz severa.

**Claro que lo fue, más bien fue una concesión... hice tu felicidad completa, mientras yo me ahogaba en llanto.**

Le recriminó Bellatrix, de forma bastante alterada.

**Fue tu elección...**

**Es esa la única excusa que encuentran tú y Narcissa, a mi comportamiento ¿verdad?; no ven más allá de la vida que construyeron sobre mis ruinas.**

Le cortó rápida y enfurecidamente Bellatrix, dirigiendo a ella sus fascinantes ojos grises, para taladrarla con una mirada.

**No sé de que hablas, hermana... tú arruinaste sola tu vida, dejándonos ver que no eras tan fuerte como aparentabas; y mejor ven, no quiero que mi hija escuche esta conversación.**

Expuso Andrómeda, sin amedrentarse ante la actitud desafiante que le mostraba su hermana.

**Mi Hija, Andy. Nymphadora es mi hija, que no se te olvide.**

Repuso la otra, ofuscándose ante el último comentario hecho por su hermana.

**¿Cómo es que puedes decir eso?.. **

La voz de un hombre, hizo detenerse a ambas hermanas. Bellatrix lo miró fulminante, pero Ted no se amedrentó ante su mirada y prosiguió sacando de su interior todo lo que tenía que decirle y que se había guardado, por mucho tiempo.

**Tú, que la dejaste sin siquiera tocarte el corazón... Tú, que no tuviste el valor suficiente para luchar por mantenerla a tu lado. Tú, Bellatrix... no mereces ostentar así el título de madre.**

**Cállate, maldito Sangre sucia!... porque aunque te cueste aceptarlo, Soy "su" madre y me la voy a llevar, por las buenas...**

Le gritó ella a su vez.

**No si yo puedo impedirlo!**

Exclamó Ted, abalanzándose sobre ella.

**No, Ted!**

Su esposa se interpuso, a tiempo para ver como su hermana, metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

**O por las malas!**

Terminó de decir Bellatrix, sacando su varita mágica y apuntando hacia la pareja.

**Mamá... escuché gritos y... ¿qué pasa aquí?**

Murmuró una chica alta de cabellos negros, que se había quedado paralizada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín, al ver aquella escena, después de acercarse motivada por el alarmante nivel de las voces, que llegaron a ella, desde el interior de la casa.

**Nada nena, tu tía Bella... que nos honra con una visita sorpresa.**

Le explicó su madre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

**¿tía Bella¿eres mi tía Bellatrix?**

Preguntó Nymphadora, entrando finalmente a la casa.

**Sí Nymphadora, soy yo... pero mírate nada más, como has crecido.**

Aceptó finalmente la mujer de cabello negro y trenzado, ante la inminente llegada de su hija. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba visiblemente impactada al verla, de hecho no podía dejar de hacerlo... la muchacha estaba cubierta de lodo casi por completo y aun así, era tan hermosa como siempre lo esperó y tenía aquellos hermosos ojos del color del ébano, idénticos a los de su padre.

**Hasta que al fin te conozco... olvida lo de Nymphadora, no me gusta, mi madre debía de estar borracha cuando me puso ese nombre. Llámame Tonks!**

Le dijo la muchacha, acercándose a ella, para darle un abrazo de recibimiento tan caluroso, que a Bellatrix le importó muy poco el hecho de que pudiera ensuciarla de lodo o que su querida hermana mayor, le hubiera presentado ante ella como "la tía Bella".

**Esto será genial, podré saber cómo era mamá cuando joven, sin temor a que me mientan para protegerla...**

Exclamó ella, separándose de su tía, casi saltando de la emoción.

**Por supuesto, princesa... por supuesto, lo que tú quieras!**

Concedió Bella, maravillada ante el encanto de su hija.

**Dame sólo un minuto, subiré a cambiarme...**

Señaló Tonks, aplaudiendo con las manos, y corriendo hasta el pie de las escaleras.

**Un momento¿por qué le apuntabas a mi padre con la varita cuando llegué?**

Hizo entonces la pregunta que nadie se esperaba, mirándolos fijamente, desde el primer escalón. Los demás quedaron atónitos, ante la pregunta que formulara la chica, quien aun esperaba una respuesta.

**Tú tía sólo quería darme una demostración, de sus sorprendentes dotes mágicas, hija... no hay ningún problema.**

Salvó la situación Ted, tratando de no marcar demasiado la ironía en su voz, y mirando de reojo a Bellatrix, quien simplemente guardó silencio.

**¿Por eso gritaban?**

Preguntó una vez más, la muchacha que les miraba sin dar muestras de creer las palabras del hombre a quién reconocía como padre.

**Así es mi amor, por eso.**

Concluyó Andrómeda, con naturalidad.

**Entiendo... ahora vuelvo.**

Declaró Tonks, regalándoles una sonrisa, para correr luego escaleras arriba.

* * *

_Unos golpes continuos en la puerta principal de su modesta casa, fue todo lo que necesitó el chico de cabellos tan negros como la noche, que generalmente cubrían sus ojos debido a que nunca los había usado demasiado cortos... esa era la excusa perfecta, para apartar la vista de la escena que le carcomía el alma, ahí, a un lado de su propia cama, una desesperada chica luchaba contra las lágrimas, para prestarle los cuidados necesarios al pequeño que yacía en ella, ardiendo en una fiebre inexplicable, aunque al parecer ésta finalmente iba cediendo poco a poco. Los golpes continuaron y la hermosa muchacha levantó hacia él, su azul mirada, a lo que el joven alto y moreno asintió, para luego sin decir palabra salir a atender a aquel impertinente visitante._

_Severus Snape metió las manos que antes no dejara de frotarse en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió hasta la puerta dando grandes zancadas, para abrirla de par en par y encontrarse allí, en medio del frío invernal que hacía aquella noche, a una bella joven aun con la mano cerrada y el brazo levantado para seguir tocando._

_**¿Qué haces aquí, este no es un buen momento...**_

_Le espetó crudamente el joven, intentando cerrar la puerta._

_**Severus... espera, por favor, no me corras...**_

_Dijo ella y él pudo sentir desesperación, en la voz que antes era música para sus oídos y ahora sólo le traía amargura, aun así cedió en sus intenciones de volver a cerrar la puerta y dejarla fuera de su casa y de su vida para siempre. Bellatrix Black le miró por un instante, antes de fijarse en que el muchacho había dejado atrás sus intentos de cerrar la puerta, y entró, bajando la capucha de su capa y dejando ver su muy agraciado rostro y su larga cabellera negra, que llevaba completamente suelta, en aquella ocasión._

_**Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete Bella.**_

_Exclamó él, dándose vuelta para obligarse a no mirarla y todavía con gran parte de sus pensamientos puestos en el niño enfermo, que se hallaba en su habitación._

_**Por favor... sabes que yo no suelo hacer esto, que no soy del tipo del que ruega, que implora. No me hagas hacerlo, Sev.**_

_Escuchó hablar a Bella, a sus espaldas y reaccionó de manera inconsciente._

_**No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo...**_

_Casi gritó el moreno, dándose vuelta para encontrase con los familiares ojos grises de Bella, mirarle sin entender._

_**Yo fui quien te comencé a llamar así, Sev... ¿recuerdas?**_

_Le dijo ella, cambiando su tono a uno más dulce._

_**Prefiero no hacerlo, gracias**._

_Le respondió él, con acidez._

_**Severus, mírame... sabes que aun me amas, sabes que me quieres tener en tus brazos.**_

_Susurró la chica, corriendo hasta él y abrazándole fuertemente, como si nada más importara, sólo estar a su lado._

_**No es cierto.**_

_Murmuró Severus con los dientes apretados, alejándola de su cuerpo y haciéndose a un lado._

_**Sí, si lo es... como también es cierto, que yo también lo hago, que te extraño Sev... **_

**_Vete, vete, por lo que más quieres que es tu renombre, tu apellido... lárgate y déjame en paz._**

_Insistió él, luchando con las inmensas ganas que sentía muy a su pesar, de tomarla entre sus brazos y amarla como nunca, como siempre... como tal vez, ya jamás lo haría. _

_**No puedo hacer eso, que no ves que te amo...**_

_Exclamó ella, insistiéndole, pues aunque resintiera la forma en como últimamente ese hombre le trataba, Bellatrix seguía amándolo tanto como antes o quizá con mayor intensidad. Simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, lo había intentado, por su bien, por el de su familia, por sus padres, por todo... pero no podía, no sabía como olvidar._

_**NO, No lo veo... no puedo verlo, si me amaras, no me harías esto... no quiero saber de ti. **_

_Gritó Severus, en un arranque de desesperación y de rabia contenida. No podía más, sabía que si no lograba alejarle, terminaría destruido por ella, y por todo lo que representaba en su vida._

_**Sev yo...**_

_Comenzó nuevamente Bella, recordando el motivo de su visita; ésta vez, no sólo se trataba de ella, de su necesidad de él... No, esta vez, había decidido ir allí, por alguien más. Alguien que cambiaría la vida de ambos..._

_**Vete Bella... tú elegiste, y no fue a mí. No dejaré que vuelvas a enredarme, a decirme que me amas sólo para manipularme a tu antojo. No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo, ya déjame en paz, no vuelvas a buscarme nunca... no hay nada que puedas decirme, que cambie algo entre nosotros.**_

_Dijo Severus, una vez que hubo recuperado la calma, al mantener un poco de distancia entre él y Bellatrix. La olvidaría, juró en silencio... aunque eso significara renunciar a amar o perder por completo el corazón._

_**Si sólo supieras...**_

_Volvió a intentar Bellatrix explicar su inesperada llegada, sintiéndose desfallecer ante la indiferencia que había escuchado por primera vez, en la voz de su ex novio._

_**No escuchaste, déjalo tranquilo Bellatrix!**_

_Un grito detuvo a la chica de cabellos negros en seco, cuando trataba de acercarse al moreno otra vez... y Bella, se quedó en una pieza, al reconocer la voz de la mujer autora de éste._

_**Cissey?**_

_No era una pregunta, la estaba viendo y sin embargo, le parecía imposible que fuera ella. Narcissa Black, tenía como siempre aquel aspecto de delicadeza y feminidad que le representaba y destacaba en cualquier lugar... pero no era eso, lo que le hacía resaltar aquella vez, sin embargo, si era algo relacionado con este. Su hermana menor, la consentida de la casa, de sus padres y hasta de ella misma, estaba allí, frente a ella, con una actitud sumamente desafiante y vestida con tan solo una camisa, que para rematar era la misma que ella usaba cada vez que se quedaba con Sev. _

_**No debiste salir de la alcoba.**_

_La sorpresa de Bella se transformó en horror, cuando escuchó esas palabras de boca de Severus y luego se convirtió en odio puro, al asimilar todo lo que aquello significaba._

_**Y dejarte a merced de ella, no lo creo...**_

_Espetó la rubia y pálida muchacha, antes de que comenzara a llegar a sus oídos la risa cruel de su hermana mayor._

_**Ahora entiendo porque "este" no es un buen momento. Vaya, hermanita... ¿quién lo diría, después de lo mucho que te jactaste de amar a Lucius más que a nada en este mundo... no esperaste ni que su cuerpo se enfriara bien, para ir a revolcarte con su mejor amigo.**_

_Murmuró sin ninguna clase de tacto, Bella, mientras sonreía maliciosamente._

_**Cállate estúpida, no te permito que hables así de mi amor por Lucius**._

_Dijo Narcissa, ya perdiendo los estribos. El nombre de Lucius Malfoy era sagrado para ella, por lo que no iba a permitir a nadie que hablara mal, ni de él, ni de todo el amor que siempre le tuvo._

_**Yo hablo como se me da la gana y lo que digo no es más que la verdad.**_

_Insistió Bella, sabiendo perfectamente que había tocado una fibra sensible._

_**Maldita bruja, te voy a matar!**_

_Gritó Cissey, totalmente fuera de sí y encaminándose hacia su hermana, que no movió ni un músculo, pues realmente lo que ella quería era eso, que la provocara, que le diera otro buen motivo, para poder echarle una maldición imperdonable._

_**Cálmate Cissey, te puede hacer mal...**_

_Dijo Severus, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la discusión; no sin antes interponerse en el camino de la rubia, para impedir el ataque, al sostenerla firmemente por la cintura._

"_**Cálmate Cissey"... despierta, Severus, ella no soy yo!**_

_Le imitó de forma burlesca Bella, ante la familiaridad con la que su ex le hablaba y tocaba, a su hermanita._

_**Lo sé, Bellatrix... eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, que no eres tú. Mejor lárgate, antes que alguien salga herido. VETE!**_

_Gritó el moreno, ya desesperándose ante la actitud de Bella._

_**Claro que me voy. Prefiero hacer eso, antes de seguir viendo como te conformas con ella, como intentas en vano olvidarme a su lado.**_

_Soltó la chica de largos cabellos negros y mirada gris, haciendo un gesto de asco._

_**No lo entiendes, verdad?... nunca lo harás, porque no eres verdaderamente capaz de hacerlo, porque eres una maldita cobarde, Bella!... no sé como pude admirarte alguna vez.**_

_Gritó Narcissa Black alterada sobremanera, por las palabras de su hermana; no entendía como Bellatrix podía ser tan ciega¿acaso ella era la única que había notado los cambios que se habían suscitado en la personalidad de Sev, después de que su hermana mayor lo dejara?... no podía ser que nadie se percatara de todo eso._

_**Narcissa, tranquilízate, por favor!**_

_Ordenó Severus con firmeza, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse._

_**No... déjala hablar, ahora que puede. A ver habla hermanita... ¿qué crees que tienes tú que yo no¿por qué piensas que eres tan valiente?**_

_Le preguntó Bellatrix, dejando ver en su rostro una maliciosa sonrisa que su hermana menor se encargó de borrar luego._

_**Ya basta, Bella... vete!**_

_Le gritó verdaderamente molesto Severus, a la chica pálida de cabellos negros azabache, quien los miraba fijamente sin dejarse intimidar e incitaba a hablar a Cissey._

_**Yo si sé sentir... Yo si sé amar, Bellatrix. Hubiera dado todo¡Todo! por tener lo que tú tenías: el amor del hombre al que amabas. Severus te amaba, siempre te amó, estuvo a tu lado siempre, y mira como le pagaste...**_

_Musitó con amargura la chica rubia, temblando visiblemente de la cabeza a los pies, debido a la furia que se incrementaba cada vez más en su interior._

_**Ya, no digas más... Cissey, por favor!**_

_Exclamó el joven de cabellos negros, tomándola por los hombros, para darle vuelta y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos._

_**No, Sev!... ella debe saber, porque tú frente a ella te volvías de hielo, porque nunca le mostraste ni un poco, ni siquiera una pizca de todo lo que sufriste por lo que te hizo, por ella. **_

_Contestó la chica, sosteniendo la mirada penetrante y oscura del muchacho que se había convertido en su principal soporte y en su amigo incondicional, cuando ella más lo necesito._

_**¿De qué hablas¿qué sabes tú?... ¿acaso hubieras sido capaz de desafiar a toda tu familia, de renunciar a tu apellido, sólo por un hombre?... por alguien que te mintió.**_

_Se escuchó hablar a Bella, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para guardar la compostura y no caerle a golpes a su hermana, al mejor estilo muggle._

_**Yo no te mentí, simplemente no lo sabía... mi abuelo siempre me ocultó lo que era!**_

_Dijo Severus con voz helada, dirigiendo hacia Bella toda su impotencia y rabia, al tiempo que le lanzaba puñales invisibles con los ojos._

_**Eso no viene al caso. Aquí lo único que importa es que fuiste incapaz de pelear y defender el amor que tanto dices sentir por él, Severus no se merece esto... y para bien o para mal, ahora me ama a mí!**_

_Severus Snape entrecerró los ojos, al escuchar a la chica rubia hacer aquella revelación, ante Bella, así nada más. No le cabía en la cabeza la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía creer realmente lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar y dada la reacción de su ex novia, ella tampoco podía hacerlo._

_**¿Qué?**_

_Fue la única palabra que Bellatrix Black fue capaz de emitir._

_**Así como lo oyes, él nunca más volverá a estar realmente en tus brazos, porque ahora sólo piensa en mí.**_

_Declaró sonriente, Narcissa, cruzándose de brazos y adelantándose algunos pasos, para colocarse justo entre Severus y Bella, quien le miraba fulminante. La rubia podía ver como el aura de su hermana mayor se llenaba de oscuridad y odio, como la lastimaba con sus palabras y no pudo más que seguir sonriendo... se lo merecía, se merecía probar una cuchara de su propia y muy amarga poción._

_**Eso es mentira, él jamás podrá amar a otra mientras yo viva, podrás entretenerlo todo lo que quieras, pero nunca podrá amarte... me oyes Narcissa, nunca!... Es imposible que ame a alguien más, como me ama a mí!**_

_Espetó ácidamente y con dolor la mujer morena, perdiendo ahora sí, todo su autocontrol._

_**Me escuchas bien, ni a ti ni a nadie!... ¡Nunca!**_

_Volvió a gritar Bella, con una seguridad tan grande, que Severus se sintió frustrado, pues se jactaba de todo el amor que en mala hora él llegó a sentir por ella._

_**Yo ya no te amo... dejé de hacerlo el día en que me dejaste por él. En el mismo momento, en el que la mujer que amaba, murió... también murió todo el amor que sentía por ella!**_

_Se encargó de hacerle ver, con desdén Sev, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por los negros cabellos, como solía hacerlo cuando algo se le salía de las manos o estaba nervioso._

_**Acéptalo, Bella!... elegiste mal y ahora no puedes echarte atrás. La prueba la llevas en uno de tus dedos.**_

_Volvió a insistir su hermana menor, luego de que se acercara a Sev, para tomarle de la mano, de una forma bastante posesiva. Bella bajó la mirada a las manos entrelazadas de la pareja y luego a su propia mano, donde lucía un bello anillo con una piedra brillante en el centro, alrededor de la cual se encontraban pequeños zafiros incrustados. Por primera vez en la noche los ojos de Bellatrix Black dejaron de revelar su característica frialdad, y luego de posar aquella misma mano en su vientre, miró a su hermana de forma ausente, haciendo que ésta última se extrañara._

_**No. Te equivocas Cissey, no es ahí donde llevo la prueba. **_

_Susurró Bella suavemente._

_**Hay cosas que nos unen Severus Snape, cosas que nos unirán siempre... algún día lo verás. Hasta entonces.**_

_Se dirigió al moreno otra vez, dedicándole una ultima mirada, llena de dolor y desesperanza, para dar media vuelta después y marcharse sin agregar nada más, aun sin levantar la caperuza que antes le protegía del frío._

_**Hasta siempre, mi Bella... **_

_Susurró quedamente él, al verla desaparecer entre la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna desde el umbral; Severus Snape ahogó un suspiro al cerrar la puerta tras entrar por completo y se volvió para encontrarse con una honda tristeza en los azules ojos de Narcissa, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse._

_**¿estás bien?**_

_Preguntó él, llegando en dos zancadas al lugar donde la chica rubia se encontraba, a tiempo para sostenerla en brazos y llevarla hasta un viejo sofá que estaba en medio del salón._

_**Sí...**_

_Susurró ella, mirándole directamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo en los oscuros orbes del muchacho. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Cissey podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, su cálido aliento, pero lo que no podía dejar de ver eran sus ojos... en ellos se reflejaba claramente el amor que sentía por Bella, el dolor de la pérdida, la intranquilidad por la situación en la que se hallaban, y aun así, seguía viendo en ellos, esa bondad, que al parecer... nadie quería ver._

_**Voy a ver como sigue, Draco.**_

_Informó el moreno, sintiéndose incomodo ante el escrutinio de Narcisa; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que su cercanía le ponía nervioso y quería evitar preguntas embarazosas._

_**Sev... yo, eso que dije...**_

_Comenzó Narcissa, haciendo que él se detuviera a medio camino para mirarla._

_**¿qué ahora te amaba a ti?**_

_Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo escondido en la voz, pero que ella alcanzó a percibir._

_**Sí, eso... yo no quise, yo sólo quería, pues... que ella...**_

_Intentó explicarse la muchacha, rehuyendo su mirada. Severus a veces podía ponerle los pelos de punta, con esa forma de mirar tan especialmente penetrante que tenía._

_**Lo sé, Cissey... Iré a revisar a Draco.**_

_Le cortó finalmente él, al notar en la voz de la chica, una falta de seguridad, no muy característica de los Black, dicho esto, reinició la marcha hacia la habitación donde dormía el niño enfermo._

* * *

Gracias a todos, los reviews los he respondido por reply… ya saben cualquier cosa, pregunten, que yo les explico.

Darla Asakura.


	3. Los Potter

LA CARTA

by Darla Asakura

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Los Potter**

Las voces elevadas por encima de lo normal, resonaban en cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa, demasiado grande para ser habitada apenas por tres personas, una de las cuales se hallaba ausente, en el preciso momento en que la sencilla conversación que mantenían padre e hijo se había transformado en una horrible tormenta.

**Harry¿cómo hago para que lo entiendas?, en el mundo mágico respetamos mucho los compromisos; este comportamiento es…**

El hombre alto, cuyos cabellos revueltos y negros parecían estar acorde con su estado de ánimo caldeado, se vio interrumpido por las firmes palabras de un joven muy parecido a él, que le miraba con un dejo de hostilidad y que parecía estar tratándose de controlar por la forma en que apretaba los puños.

**Estoy enamorado.**

Sentenció el muchacho como si tuviera la esperanza de que aquellas palabras bastaran para convencer al otro, quien de inmediato retuvo el aliento, guardando un minuto de silencio antes de retomar la posesión de la palabra.

**Un viaje a Francia… 2 meses y ya, eso es lo que has conocido a esa chica.**

Trató de hacerle ver James Potter a su hijo, bajando un poco el tono de su voz. Harry era hijo único y por eso mismo, generalmente se salía con la suya, en todas y cada una de las cosas que quería; aun antes de nacer, fue tratado como un príncipe y desde que fue capaz de expresar sus deseos, todos estos fueron concedidos… todos y cada uno, pero no esta vez… esta vez James no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

**Padre… el tiempo es irrelevante en este asunto. ¿Cuánto tiempo tuviste que conocer a mi mamá, para saber que ella era la mujer de tu vida?**

Le dijo Harry, sin darle espacio a su padre para discutir aquello. Una de las pocas cosas que sabía sobre la relación que sus padres habían mantenido cuando eran jóvenes, era que su noviazgo fue algo fugaz y que sorprendieron a medio mundo con la rapidez de su matrimonio, nada más… ellos se negaban a hablar del pasado, lo que le parecía algo sospechoso, porque ¿qué de malo puede haber en enamorarse?

**Ok. Digamos que es irrelevante. **

Le concedió James a su hijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello, que lo revolvía aun más.

**Tu estás comprometido, Harry… desde hace mucho, y sin embargo te has rehusado a ver a Luna como…**

Continúo casi de inmediato, haciendo que en el rostro de Harry reflejara una mueca de fastidio, como cada vez que su padre abordaba el tema de su compromiso y su inminente matrimonio con aquella chica.

**Veo a Luna exactamente como lo que es. Una chiflada, papá. **

Se pronunció el terco muchacho, imitando a su padre sin querer, pues había heredado ese hábito que tenía James de revolverse el cabello cada que se sentía frustrado o impotente.

**No me puedes obligar a casarme con una mujer a la que se le perdieron todos los tornillos, tuercas, clavos, etc., etc.… que tenía en la cabeza.**

Afirmó Harry con una propiedad suprema, para alguien tan joven. Sus ojos esmeraldas dejaron ver un brillo desafiante, luego de que hastiado del tema se dejara caer en un cómodo sillón que se hallaba cerca de la chimenea, en el gran salón blanco de la mansión de los Potter.

**Los Lovegood son una familia de gran poder y renombre…**

Comenzó a decir el hombre mayor, mientras limpiaba los lentes de sus anteojos, que se habían empañado.

**Son solo una partida de manipuladores, eso es lo que son.**

Recitó Harry, como si aquello fuera una obviedad, que su padre había dejado pasar estúpidamente.

**¿Qué pruebas tienes tú de eso?**

Le retó James, dejando de limpiar sus anteojos, al escuchar las palabras emitidas con tanta seguridad por parte de su hijo.

**Ninguna, lamentablemente. Ya los hubiera hundido.**

Le respondió el muchacho, con sorna. James se colocó nuevamente los lentes y le miró directamente a los ojos, antes de disponerse a darle un ultimátum a su heredero.

**Harry James Potter, mientras vivas en esta casa, harás lo que yo diga.**

Promulgó el hombre con los ojos castaños, que antes expresaban una genuina calidez, ahora llenos de resolución y de algo indescifrable, que era la advertencia de que esta vez, no se le permitiría al chico desobedecer.

**Está bien, papá… si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me iré de aquí.**

Saltó Harry enseguida, poniéndose en pie, al sentir que su padre trataba de intimidarlo para que cumpliera con ese compromiso impuesto, hacía ya varios años.

**Harry… James. Sus gritos se escuchan desde la entrada.**

La melodiosa voz de una mujer llenó el amplio salón de estar, donde se llevaba a cabo aquel enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo.

**Harry!**

Le llamó por su nombre, al notar como su hijo se dirigía sin detenerse siquiera a mirarla, hacia la escalera principal que comunicaba a la segunda planta.

**James¿qué sucede aquí?**

Encaró entonces a su marido, luego de quitarse el elegante sombrero que cubría su brillante y larga melena de color rojo encendido.

**Nada.**

Musitó él, prácticamente sin mover los labios.

**La palabra nada en tu boca, siempre es la señal de que algo grave está ocurriendo…**

Declaró la señora Potter, acercándose lentamente a su esposo, en el mismo instante en que un enardecido Harry Potter bajaba apresuradamente llevando consigo una maleta negra muy fina.

**O está por ocurrir…**

Terminó de decir esta, para luego hablarle a su hijo.

**Harry, mi vida¿A dónde crees que vas con esa maleta?**

Le interrogó con voz dulce y suave, pero que dejaba entrever cierta preocupación.

**Me voy…**

Aseveró el muchacho, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

**No puedes estar hablando en serio.**

Espetó la pelirroja, mirando a su hijo fijamente, como si lo viera por vez primera.

**Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida.**

Le contestó el muchacho, con voz algo fría, y un poco ronca.

**Pero… no puedes irte. ¿en donde vivirás?**

Señaló ella, con una preocupación ya bastante marcada en el dulce timbre de voz que poseía.

**Ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

Soltó con brusquedad el chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre.

**James, has algo. ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado, mientras nuestro único hijo expone su vida a los peligros de la calle?**

Le exigió la bella mujer a su esposo, mirándolo de una forma bastante intimidante, no sin antes tomar a su hijo del brazo para impedir que saliera por la puerta.

**Déjalo, mujer. Sólo tú crees en todas y cada una de las pataletas que hace… por eso se comporta así, porque sabe que le darás justo lo que quiere.**

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de James Potter, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, acercándose a la chimenea para observar un retrato donde su hijo de cinco años le sonreía, montado en su primera escoba antes de dar una patadita al suelo y elevarse como todo un experto. Los ojos de Harry parecían desprender chispas, provocadas por, según él, el absurdo comportamiento de su padre, pues no encontraba razón alguna para que éste lo acusara de manipulador, como acababa de hacer.

**Pero que estás diciendo, James; yo sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.**

Le espetó Lilian Potter a su esposo, perdiendo los estribos por una milésima de segundo.

**Yo también, pero no lo mimo como si fuera un bebé, al que tengo que mantener bajo mis faldas siempre para que pueda estar seguro. Debe comenzar a comportarse como un hombre.**

Dictaminó el hombre, volteándose a mirar a su esposa e hijo, quienes al juzgar por sus rostros no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**Soy un hombre, y te lo voy a demostrar. Me casaré con Hermione, por encima de la cabeza de quien sea.**

Gritó a su padre Harry, puesto que aquellas palabras le habían caído encima como si se tratara de una bludger perdida y se habían quedado grabadas dolorosamente en su mente. Él ya no era un bebé, pronto cumpliría diecisiete.

**Te casarás con Luna Lovegood, y no hay más discusión.**

Gritó desde el otro extremo del salón, James Potter, a quién parecía no preocuparle el último arranque de su hijo, por el que, al parecer pretendía irse de la casa.

**Eso ya lo veremos.**

Siseó Harry, soltándose de un tirón y saliendo del lugar, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

**Harry, vuelve cariño…**

Alcanzó a decir la mujer pelirroja, visiblemente afectada, antes de que James le detuviera para que no saliera corriendo tras su hijo.

**Tranquila, Lily… este no es más que otro de sus berrinches, ya se le pasará… ya verás.**

Le explicó con serenidad, mientras la guiaba a un mueble cercano a la chimenea.

**No lo sé, parecía muy decidido.**

Comentó Lilian a su esposo, tratando de contener una lágrima. Nunca antes se había separado de su hijo de una forma que pareciera definitiva, aquello realmente retorcía la perfección de su vida, una vez más.

**El volverá.**

Se limitó a decir el hombre, dándole un beso en la cabeza pelirroja a su mujer, para de alguna manera darle algo de consuelo. Lily Potter pareció meditar las palabras de su esposo, antes de volver a hablar.

**James… **

Le llamó quedamente.

**Si?**

Preguntó él, llegando a su lado para ofrecerle a la mujer una copa con brandy, que había estado sirviendo momentos antes.

**¿Quién es Hermione?**

Le preguntó con extrañeza, mientras recibía el licor de manos de su esposo, quien de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

* * *

_La suntuosa mansión Black se mantenía allí, erguida, majestuosa, justo frente a sus ojos. No lo podía creer, era un sueño… nunca creyó posible asistir a una de aquellas fiestas, tan comentadas por sus compañeras de Beauxbatons. Siempre le hablaban de lo magnificas que eran, de la regularidad con la que las daban y de que no podía perderse la oportunidad de asistir a una, cuando su padre finalmente se decidiera a dejarle volver a casa… y ahora estaba allí, y acompañada de nada menos y nada más que de Sirius Black. No, definitivamente no lo podía creer._

_**Esto es fantástico, Sirius!**_

_Exclamó la muchacha, agitando su hermoso cabello rojo y con la voz cargada de una emoción, casi palpable._

_**Gracias por invitarme.**_

_Repitió nuevamente las palabras de agradecimiento al muchacho de profundos y hermosos ojos azules, quien le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa. Sirius ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Lilian Evans, su nueva y fascinante vecina le había dado las gracias por invitarla a una de las fiestas que solían ofrecer sus tíos, aquella noche._

_**Sabía que te gustaría… pareces una reina a punto de ser coronada, vas a pelearle a mis primas el primer lugar en esplendor.**_

_Declaró el muchacho alto y fornido, quien era considerado uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo Reino unido. Sirius volvió a sonreír para sus adentros, sus palabras no eran más que la verdad: Lilian Evans era más que una cara bonita, era perfecta. Era divertida, fina, de buena familia, educada, inteligente y bueno sí, para rematar, terriblemente hermosa._

_**Eres muy amable, no tenías porqué invitarme… soy algo así, como una aparecida.**_

_Musitó la muchacha, algo apenada._

_**Eres la chica de al lado, y hay que ser amables con los nuevos vecinos. Las fiestas que se dan en casa de mis tíos son encantadoras… no puedo imaginarme un mejor ambiente para ti, Lilian.**_

_Señaló él, con una tranquilidad envidiable, sobre todo por su acompañante, que de un momento a otro parecía estar poniéndose nerviosa._

_**Por favor, dime Lily… todos mis amigos lo hacen.**_

_Le pidió ella, con dulzura._

_**Pero como yo no soy "todos", te diré Lil… ¿qué te parece?**_

_Le susurró él, coquetamente al oído._

_**Está bien, como quieras.**_

_Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica, al sentir el fresco aliento a menta del muchacho, rozarle la mejilla derecha y no pudo esconder el toque de rubor natural que obtuvo su rostro._

_**Ven, entremos… me hubiera gustado presentarte a James, pero está de viaje, así que te tendrás que conformar con mi compañía.**_

_Le dijo Sirius, mientras le tendía un brazo para entrar finalmente a la mansión._

_**Pero si es una muy buena compañía… no creo que alguien pueda hacerme sentir más acompañada.**_

_Declaró ella, de corazón._

_**Eso es porque aun no conoces a James…**_

_Fue la respuesta que recibió del apuesto muchacho, que ya la guíaba a la realización de uno de sus más fervientes sueños, ser reconocida como parte de la élite del mundo mágico, al asistir a una fiesta Black._

_Muchas parejas se hallaban en el hermoso y cuidadosamente decorado salón de baile de la mansión, entre ellas había una que llamaba mucho la atención de los invitados, puesto que podría constituir la tan esperada unión entre dos de las más grandes y prestigiosas familias de la alta alcurnia del mundo mágico: Los Malfoy y los Black._

_**Te estás divirtiendo, pequeña?**_

_La encantadora voz de Lucius, llegó directamente al cerebro de la preciosa muchacha rubia con la que bailaba, aun cuando él se había inclinado para hablarle al oído._

_**No podría estar pasándomela mejor…**_

_Respondió la chica, apartándose un poco para mirarlo con la felicidad pendiendo de sus increíbles ojos azules. Lucius Malfoy la atrajo más a su cuerpo, para continuar con el "ritual del baile", como solía llamarlo su acompañante._

_**Es un alivio saber eso… ya que hoy yo tengo el honor de ser el galán designado, para ser la pareja de mi princesita consentida.**_

_Se encargó de explicarle Lucius, luego de emitir un suspiro de alivio, que sorprendió a la muchacha, a quién rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, de una forma algo "posesiva". Por lo que Narcisa, no pudo hacer más que sonreír._

_**Ten cuidado con mi hermanita, Lucius… me parece que vino de cacería… y tú eres la presa.**_

_Bellatrix le dijo a Lucius, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, cuando pasó al lado de la pareja bailando con su adorado novio._

_**Bella!**_

_Le regañó su hermana menor, arrancándole a ésta una risita pícara._

_**No le hagan caso.**_

_Se disculpó por ella, Severus. Antes de comenzar a alejarse de la pareja de la misma forma en que habían llegado, bailando y riendo._

_**Está muy alegre hoy.**_

_Musitó suavemente Lucius a Narcissa en el oído, mirando como la feliz pareja se alejaba._

_**Si está con Sev, siempre está feliz!**_

_Le explicó la muchacha, diciendo la verdad únicamente, su hermana era muy dichosa al lado de Severus, de verdad lo amaba; Narcissa dejó de mirar a la pareja y se fijó en el joven que le observaba ahora fijamente, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el rubio le permitiría a ella ser tan feliz como lucía su hermana mayor favorita, pues ella estaba segura de que solo con él podría llegar a estarlo._

_**No te lo discuto. La que no parece estar divirtiéndose ni poquito, es Andrómeda.**_

_Le hizo ver Lucius Malfoy, dirigiendo su vista hasta un punto algo remoto en la misma estancia, donde en una mesa dispuesta para los invitados, se hallaba la otra anfitriona, esa chica cuyos deslumbrantes ojos verdes eran la perdición de más de uno de los presentes en el salón, pero de quien ya todos sabían, estaba comprometida con James Potter, otro renombrado soltero perteneciente a la más alta esfera del mundo mágico. Sólo aquellos pertenecientes a la élite podrían ambicionar el desposar a una Black._

_**Pobre Andy, jamás se halla en este tipo de fiestas y últimamente está como en la luna.**_

_Declaró con cierta pena, la rubia, en algo muy parecido a un murmullo, apenas audible para el joven galán con quien bailaba._

_**Estará enamorada.**_

_Concluyó Malfoy, como si fuera algo tan normal y obvio, que se ganó una mirada extraña por parte de su hermosa acompañante._

_**Si lo está, se lo tiene bien guardadito. **_

_Le dijo la última de las hermanas Black, mirándole directamente a los ojos grises._

_**Tampoco lo va a estar gritando por ahí, Andrómeda es muy discreta… pero como a todas las Black, todo es cuestión de aprender a interpretarla bien.**_

_Comentó él, con aires de inocencia, pero escondiendo cierto tonito pícaro, que ella pudo descubrir fácilmente, por lo que un rubor bastante natural subió a las mejillas femeninas sin que pudiera evitarlo._

_**Ah sí?, entonces que dice si le invita a bailar, señor intérprete.**_

_Le dijo entonces la muchacha, pues estaba consciente de la manera en que Lucius le miraba y de lo que había querido decir, sabía que el chico se refería a sus sentimientos por él y por un momento se sintió algo avergonzada por los mismos, sí que había sido osada en fijarse precisamente en él, en Lucius Malfoy, alguien quién hasta el momento le parecía inalcanzable._

_**Tan rápido se quiere deshacer de mí, señorita… al parecer pronto tendremos otro corazón roto.**_

_Murmuró él, contra su cabello, al atraerla un poco más, haciendo que ella recostara su rubia cabeza en su pecho, sin parar de bailar ni un instante. Al hacerlo, sintió como la chica pareció sobresaltarse por un minuto, más luego se relajó, justo allí, en sus brazos, el lugar donde él no iba a negar que le encantaba verla, le parecía tan natural._

_**Esperaba poder estar junto a ti toda la noche.**_

_Le susurró esta vez, con suma dulzura y una sensualidad solo suya._

_**No creas que te has salvado aún. Volverás a mí, luego de que le hayas robado a mi hermana por lo menos una sonrisa.**_

_Ronroneó la muchacha, rodeándole la cintura, con ambos brazos esta vez._

_**Espero poder complacerte, princesita.**_

_Le respondió cuando la música dejó de sonar, y se separaron un segundo después._

_**No debe ser difícil para ti, a mi me sacas una sonrisa cada cinco minutos.**_

_Le aclaró la deslumbrante rubia de ojos intensamente azules, que lo miraba con mucho amor. Amor que él sabía que ella sentía, pues nunca hizo ningún esfuerzo para esconder sus sentimientos, su pequeña Cissey era tan cristalina._

_**Es que tu eres única e inigualable, Cissey.**_

_Dijo el chico rubio platino, dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de tomar su mano para luego posar en ella sus labios delicadamente, antes de irse a realizar la misión que ella le había encomendado._

_Narcissa Black se quedó ida, viendo como su, hasta ahora, amor platónico se acercaba a su hermana Andrómeda, mientras no podía evitar sonreír, cuando la voz de Bellatrix le sacó de su ensoñación._

_**Estás logrando algo, hermanita.**_

_Soltó la muchacha de cabellos negros, apenas hubo llegado al lugar donde se encontraba su hermanita menor._

_**Sólo está siendo amable, se porta igual que siempre.**_

_Le dijo la otra, al darse la vuelta para encararla._

_**Ay nena, yo sé que hay algo más, lo puedo ver en sus ojos… y no me sorprende, eres mi hermana después de todo… una Black.**_

_Recitó Bella, con aquella seguridad que le caracterizaba tanto._

_**Ay Bella.**_

_Suspiró Narcissa, algo sobrecogida por las palabras de su hermana._

_Andrómeda Black, estaba como ausente, sus pensamientos eran una marea alta, ya no tenía dominio de ellos, todos parecían tener vida propia y no existía uno solo que no estuviera relacionado con James, con Ted o con esa estúpida situación. No encontraba ninguna solución, aparte de aquella a la que había llegado con su primo Sirius, James debería ser quien rompiera el compromiso y para eso, debían encontrar a la mujer indicada, a alguien que fuese capaz de hechizarlo con una sola mirada, una mujer suficientemente hermosa para captar su atención de inmediato y lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerla, incluso podría tener los ojos de un verde fantástico, parecido a los de ella… a James le gustaban mucho, o tal vez podrían ser más bonitos… Andy suspiró llena de frustración, estaba soñando… ¿qué posibilidades habían de que existiera una chica así?, y si existía… ¿Qué posibilidades tenía Sirius de hallarla?... Volvió a suspirar la hermosa muchacha._

_**Hola**_

_Escuchó que alguien le decía, la morena de ojos verdes alzó su vista entonces para encontrarse con la hermosa figura de Lucius Malfoy, frente a ella._

_**Lucius…**_

_Exclamó en un susurro, que se vio ahogado por un gemido, el cual se le escapó al percatarse de que sus pensamientos se tornaban peligrosos en demasía, al encontrarse en compañía de aquel, que era reconocido como la personificación misma de la legeremancia en el mundo mágico, por lo que intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa._

_**No deberías estar escoltando a la princesa de la familia Black?**_

_Le preguntó Andy inmediatamente después de poner en orden sus ideas, pues hacía rato lo había visto bailando con su hermanita menor._

_**Eso hago.**_

_Comunicó él, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole amablemente._

_**Me refiero a Cissey.**_

_Fingió recordarle ella, pues estaba segura de que el rubio sabía perfectamente a quien se refería._

_**Ah… Bueno, ella es una princesa, pero tú y Bellatrix también lo son. Las princesas Black.**_

_Declaró él solemnemente. Ella solo rió, Lucius sí que sabía como lucirse, era muy galante._

_**Te equivocas, Cissey si es una princesa… pero Bella… Bella es algo así, como una reina… una emperatriz en su defecto.**_

_Le confesó ella lo que pensaba sobre sus hermanas y el estatus que mantenían, el rubio la miró con diversión genuina reflejada en el maravilloso gris de sus pupilas; le causaba gracia que alguien tan encantadora como Andy, no se percatara del poder de atracción tan inmenso que ejercía sobre la población masculina, a él nadie terminaba de sacarle de la cabeza que las hermanas Black, tenían algo de veela._

_**Bueno… si Cissey es una princesa y Bella es una reina, tú debes ser una diosa. **_

_Le corrigió él, haciendo que la chica le mirara perpleja, ante aquella inusual respuesta._

_**Una diosa?**_

_Repitió la chica, con cierto deje de incredulidad en la voz._

_**Una diosa, una ninfa o una musa, tú escoges.**_

_Le mostró las opciones, el joven de los ojos grises._

_**Ahora lo entiendo.**_

_Afirmó ella, haciendo que el chico le mirara con interés marcado._

_**¿qué cosa?**_

_Preguntó el muchacho, que se había rendido a la tentación finalmente. _

_**Porqué le gustas tanto a mi hermanita…**_

_Terminó de decirle con una sonrisa en los labios, Andrómeda._

_**¿a cual de las dos?**_

_Le interrogó el chico, fingiendo desconocer la respuesta._

_**Tú sabes de quien te estoy hablando, Lucius.**_

_Fue lo que salió de boca de la morena, que le respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus bellos y provocadores labios._

_**Lo sé…**_

_Reconoció él, finalmente, mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su pequeña princesa en compañía de su hermana mayor, la emperatriz._

_**No le des esperanzas falsas… no soportaría verla llorar por ti.**_

_Ordenó sin aspavientos la chica a su lado, cuyos ojos verdes centellearon en señal de advertencia, luego de que siguiera la mirada del rubio platinado._

_**Yo nunca le haría daño.**_

_Le aseguró Lucius, volteándose a mirarla._

_**No a propósito.**_

_Complementó la frase del chico, con voz firme, Andrómeda Black, sin ninguna clase de miramientos. Un silencio realmente espantoso, así como incómodo nació entre ellos, después de las últimas palabras que pronunciara la morena de ojos verdes. _

_**Bueno… ¿me vas a pedir que bailemos o sigo esperando?**_

_Se encargó de romperlo ella misma, pues sintió la necesidad de acabar con la tensión en la que se hallaron sumergidos, en aquel momento._

_**Tus deseos son órdenes, mi ninfa.**_

_Le hizo saber, Lucius, poniéndose en pie de inmediato, para luego tenderle una mano, como el caballero que era._

_Bellatrix y Narcissa Black, comentaban detalles de la fiesta en un rincón lejos del bullicio, se habían apartado de las miradas de la gran mayoría de los invitados y ahora esperaban a Severus, quien había desaparecido de escena, momentáneamente._

_**¿Dónde está Sev?**_

_Se acercó preguntando, un guapo muchacho._

_**Buscando unas bebidas.**_

_Respondió Narcissa, quien ya se había fijado en la nueva pareja que se unía al baile, conformada por su adorado Lucius y su hermana Andy, quien al parecer había decidido comenzar a disfrutar de la fiesta, pero es que, quién en su sano juicio, podría "no disfrutar", teniendo de pareja a tan fascinante rubio._

_**No lo veo, no te preocupa que se pueda perder con alguna invitada.**_

_Volvió a hablar el muchacho, esta vez dirigiéndose a su prima Bellatrix._

_**Por favor, Regulus… reacciona. Nadie aquí puede compararse conmigo. Bueno, tal vez Cissey… o Andy.**_

_Exclamó la muchacha con superioridad, mientras que esbozaba una sonrisita de suficiencia, que contagió de inmediato a la otra Black._

_**Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, primita.**_

_Terció entonces el muchacho, con la vista fija en un cierto punto en particular del salón, uno muy cercano a la puerta. _

_**¿De qué hablas?**_

_Le interrogó la morena, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco de un momento a otro._

_**Miren hacia allá.**_

_Le sugirió Regulus, a lo que tanto Bellatrix y Narcissa obedecieron de inmediato, sin creerse del todo lo que veían._

_**¿Quién es ella?**_

_Casi gritó Bella, observando a la despampanante pelirroja que sonreía con cierta timidez a su acompañante y en la cual, se posaron todas las miradas, nada más entrar al salón de baile. _

_**Parece la nueva conquista del primo Sirius.**_

_Le comunicó tranquilamente, la rubia a su hermana, quien esperaba una respuesta._

_**Nunca la había visto antes.**_

_Musitó Bella quedamente, acercándose a la rubia con cautela._

_**Ni yo… **_

_Precisó decir la chica._

_Lucius y Andrómeda bailaban estupendamente, ella sabía de sobra acerca de los dotes de bailarín con los que contaba aquel muchacho, con el cual, sinceramente se llevaba muy bien. Le encantaría el tenerlo como parte de la familia, y si todo seguía como iba, aquello posiblemente sucediera muy pronto, pues él parecía realmente interesado en su hermanita Cissey._

_**¿Sucede algo?**_

_Le soltó aquella pregunta Andy al muchacho, cuando éste le sorprendió al detenerse repentinamente, aun sin terminar la pieza de baile. Ella le siguió la mirada solo para encontrarse con la persona a quien el joven observaba embelesado, hacer su entrada del brazo de Sirius Black._

_Aquella chica pelirroja era supremamente hermosa, por lo que prácticamente hizo que todos los hombres que se hallaban en la fiesta detuvieran sus movimientos al aparecer ella en el umbral… Andrómeda estaba visiblemente impresionada, y sonrió al caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía, su primo lo había logrado… _

_**No… Es solo que esa chica es…**_

_Comenzó a responder Lucius, al darse cuenta de que Andrómeda Black esperaba atentamente por su respuesta._

_**Muy hermosa, lo sé.**_

_Terminó ella por él, dándole una última mirada evaluadora a la chica recién llegada._

_**Hermosa no es la palabra que usaría para describirla.**_

_Repuso el rubio sin poder despegar los ojos de la muchacha, cuyos cabellos rojos le hacían resaltar de las demás._

_**Ah no. ¿qué palabra usarías?...**_

_Le interrogó Andrómeda, bastante interesada en la respuesta que el heredero de los Malfoy pudiera darle._

_**Eclipsante.**_

_Dijo él suavemente, con los ojos aun clavados en la figura de Lilian, quien ya saludaba a los anfitriones guiada por Sirius, que se hallaba encantado debido al revuelo causado por la presencia de su pelirroja pareja. Andrómeda sonrió aun más, gracias a la respuesta del muchacho que le acompañaba._

* * *

Un joven muy bien parecido con negros cabellos rebeldes, los cuales el viento alborotaba aun más, clavó en un pequeño espejo redondo su mirada verde esmeralda… mirada que le devolvió el reflejo de su mejor amigo, quien parecía resentir su última y atropellada decisión.

**¿y qué harás ahora?**

Preguntó el reflejo del pelirrojo, a su amigo ojiverde.

**Pues pensaba irme a tu casa por una temporada¿qué dices?**

Propuso el moreno, esperando por la reacción de su amigo, quien seguía mirándole de forma desaprobadora.

**Yo no tengo ningún problema y mis padres te adoran, pero… ¿Qué conseguirás con eso?**

Contestó a la propuesta de Harry, el pelirrojo, sin cambiar para nada su expresión.

**Primero: Alejarme de mi papá, me está volviendo loco. Y segundo: Comenzar a planear mi boda.**

Terció el muchacho sin más, ganándose otra mirada acusadora por parte de su amigo.

**Ay Harry¿por qué no dejas de insistir con eso de casarte?**

Le espetó el otro, dejando claro que él no estaba de acuerdo con aquella locura, después de todo Harry apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad dentro de un mes, y él le conocía bien, era demasiado apresurado en la toma de sus decisiones, tanto, que casi siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose o metido en un gran lío.

**No empieces tú también, Ron.**

Chilló Potter, clamando por apoyo.

**¿o es que tú prefieres que me case con el demonio ese de la Lovegood?...**

Terminó el muchacho, con un brillo peligroso pendiendo de sus verdes ojos, y haciendo esa mueca que combinaba el asco y el fastidio que Ron conocía tan bien.

**Pues… por lo menos a ella la conozco, pero a la otra…**

Respondió antes de emitir un suspiro, Ronald Weasley.

**Ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer…**

Le aclaró su punto, debido a la cara de decepción que pusiera su amigo y que le hizo sentirse una pizquita culpable, por no apoyarlo en esa locura. Al escuchar el último comentario de Ron, el semblante de Harry Potter se iluminó completamente, era como si nada en el mundo pudiera hacerle más feliz que hablar de su nueva novia.

**Ya la conocerás, amigo… te lo prometo. Hermione es la mujer más maravillosa del planeta tierra y de sus alrededores.**

Y así era…Harry lo demostró con esas palabras, que describían a su Hermione como la reina del universo.

**Eso hay que verlo.**

Susurró Ron, pensando en que clase de mujer resultaría ser esa Hermione, para cautivar de aquella forma a su mejor amigo.

**Tranquilo, ya lo harás…**

Musitó quedamente el muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes chispeantes, ante el recuerdo de su amada, quien luego de despedirse guardó el espejo y se dirigió al puesto de red flu más cercano, para llegar hasta la casa de su amigo.

**Bienvenido a casa, Harry!**

Le saludó alegremente una señora pelirroja, al ver llegar al muchacho, antes de darle un grande y apretado abrazo, al que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado. Ron al parecer, ya le había comunicado su llegada, porque ella hizo caso omiso de la maleta que el moreno traía consigo.

**Gracias, Señora Weasley.**

Le saludó él, de vuelta.

**Y tus padres¿cómo están?**

Preguntó el padre de Ron, dejando su sombrero y saliendo de la misma chimenea, por la que Harry había aparecido hacía poco tiempo; por lo que Harry pudo comprobar que su amigo había omitido convenientemente ciertos detalles, acerca de su futura estancia en el hogar Weasley.

**Muy bien, ambos.**

Le aseguró él, al señor también pelirrojo, que le miraba tranquilamente.

**Me alegra mucho, chico.**

Le respondió a su vez, el señor Weasley.

**Tienes hambre?**

Le preguntó amablemente la señora al muchacho.

**No, gracias Señora Weasley. Comí antes de salir¿puedo subir a ver a Ron?**

Exclamó el chico, con cierta ansiedad notoria en la voz.

**Por supuesto, querido. Adelante, ya sabes donde está su habitación.**

Le concedió ella, preparándose para servirle a su esposo, quien ya había ocupado su lugar en la mesa.

**Con su permiso.**

Musitó él, dándose vuelta para emprender su camino escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación de su amigo Ronald.

**Hola, caprichitos… ¿qué tal Francia?**

Le recibió de inmediato, el chico de cabellos rojos y ojos azul marino, invitándole a sentarse.

**Muy bien, llena de hermosas chicas que yo me gocé y tú te perdiste.**

Le respondió Harry, con malicia. Ron suspiró con sumo fastidio.

**No me lo recuerdes… mis padres se van a Bulgaria y a mí, me dejan de niñero.**

Declaró Ronald, con una expresión fúnebre acompañando sus palabras, a lo que su amigo respondió con risas.

**Totalmente injusto.**

Comentó el moreno, con burla, a la que su amigo respondió lanzándole una almohada, que él evitó por los pelos.

**Cuéntame sobre tu joyita francesa entonces, hermano.**

Le pidió Ron, mostrando todo el interés que tenía en ese asunto.

**No es francesa, es inglesa… una verdadera joya, eso sí que lo es.**

Elevó Harry la voz, cuando hablaba sobre Hermione hasta ésta cambiaba. Ron no podía asimilar o que veía, le preocupaba sobremanera el entusiasmo de su amigo hacia una chica a la que no conocía hasta hace poco.

**Fantástico.**

Frunció el entrecejo, tratando de controlarse para que su incredulidad no fuera notoria, pero no lo logró del todo.

**No me crees?**

Harry parecía haber adivinado, la conclusión a la que había llegado su amigo y compañero de luchas.

**Es que a ti, toda esa emoción te dura máximo tres meses y lo peor de todo es que vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad, antes de que se cumpla ese plazo.**

Le soltó Ronald, sin miramientos, debía decirle lo que pensaba aunque a Harry le dieran uno de sus ataques de ira y se volviera energúmeno.

**Querrás decir lo mejor, no?**

Le probó el moreno, con la pregunta.

**No, lo peor. Porque si te dura suficiente la emoción, puede que cumplas tu palabra y acabes casado con esa chica.**

Volvió a decir ron, sin anestesia, él conocía bien a Harry, y algo le decía que estaba a punto de cometer un grave error.

**Su nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger… y no es una simple emoción, realmente estoy enamorado. Sé que si la vieras, Ron…**

Comenzó a recitar Harry con emoción, que no contagiaba a su amigo para nada, al contrario, no hacía más que contribuir a su creciente preocupación.

**Ya, ya… no quiero ahondar en una discusión sobre la validez de tus sentimientos.**

Le cortó el pelirrojo rápidamente, Harry parecía indignado ante su actitud, pero Ronald ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los chantajes sentimentales de su amigo, así que se preparó para aquella actuación.

**Me ofende tu actitud, Ron… eres como un hermano, para mí. Me conoces tan bien como yo…**

Empezó Harry Potter, con voz trémula al ponerse de pie. Ron solo lo miró y volvió a interrumpirlo, pues sabía de sobra adonde quería llegar el moreno.

**No, Harry. Te conozco mejor que tú, y por eso mismo no pienso discutir este tema contigo…**

Dictaminó Ronald con resolución.

**Por Merlín, Ron… Apóyame!**

Gritó Harry desesperado, mientras se revolvía el cabello en un gesto inconsciente.

**Eso hago… ¿ya cancelaste el compromiso con Lovegood?**

Aclaró el chico, para luego preguntar sobre el asunto del compromiso anterior de su amigo, del cual éste no había hecho alusión, durante su conversación.

**Ese compromiso es de mi papá… que lo termine él.**

Afirmó el moreno, con gestos de total aburrimiento, se le notaba que el abordar ese tema, no le gustaba para absolutamente nada.

**Espera un minuto…**

Le detuvo Ron, al levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la puerta.

**¿qué¿qué pasa?**

Las preguntas de Harry, no se hicieron esperar… aquel asunto era de cuidado, no quería que nadie más se enterara, hasta que él tuviera las cosas bajo control.

**Nada… creía escuchar algo.**

Le respondió el pelirrojo, que había salido un momento fuera, para inspeccionar y constatar que realmente se hallaban solos.

Cuatro habitaciones más allá de la que ocupaban su hermano y Harry, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos castaños y dulces, se encargaba de terminar una nota, sentada en un escritorio… Ginevra, la menor de los hermanos Weasley, se levantó luego de terminarla y se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la jaula, donde una pequeña lechuza gorgojeaba alegremente.

**Llévale esto a Luna, Pig… y apúrate.**

Ordenó la muchacha al ave, que ululó feliz, antes de emprender el vuelo, luego de que su dueña atara la carta a su pequeña pata.

**Mamá, voy a casa de Tonks.**

Gritó la pequeña pelirroja, que había aparecido demasiado rápido en la entrada de la cocina, donde se hallaban sus padres inmersos en una amena conversación.

**Me saludas a Andrómeda, hija.**

Fue el breve comentario que hizo Molly, al escuchar a su hija.

**Está bien, adiós papá.**

Se despidió de su padre, con un beso en la mejilla y reinició su marcha.

**Hasta luego, Ginny.**

Murmuró el señor Weasley, mirando como su hija se dirigía hacia la chimenea que se encontraba en el salón de estar.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Darla Asakura.

¡Que Dios los bendiga!


	4. La maldición de los Evans

**LA CARTA**

by Darla Asakura

* * *

_**NA: **__Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría dedicárselo a mi hija: __**G. K. Evans**__, por motivo de su cumpleaños y de que al parecer es la única que sigue esta historia. ¡Esta va por ti, Grace!_

_Como siempre, las conversaciones estarán en negrilla y cualquier escena que pertenezca al pasado se encontrará en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**La Maldición de los Evans**

La habitación en la que se hallaban los dos jóvenes era amplia y muy hermosa, pero estaba muy poco iluminada. El chico se encontraba de pie en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados y Luna podía adivinar que luego de su pequeña pero interesante conversación, la palidez de su rostro escondido tras las sombras creadas en aquel lugar de donde no parecía querer salir, debía ser extrema; aun así la muchacha rubia de ojos grises sonrió ligeramente.

**- Entonces… ¿qué me dices?, ¿lo harás?-** musitó ella quedamente, mirando hacia donde la misteriosa identidad del muchacho que le acompañaba, era resguardada por las tinieblas.

**- Porque no mejor, lo intentamos de verdad.-** se le escuchó decir a una voz supremamente masculina y fría.

**- ¿Acaso es un misterio para ti, lo mucho que me gustas?- **le interrogó él, adelantándose algunos pasos para llegar hasta ella, permitiendo que la luz existente dejara expuesto sus rasgos casi divinos. La muchacha volvió a sonreír de una forma algo pícara.

**- No, pero ya habíamos hablado de eso. No puede ser…-** agregó con voz trémula, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Definitivamente él era lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento, pero primero debía obtener una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

**- ¿No te gusto?-** preguntó maliciosamente él.

**- Me atraes mucho, no te lo voy a negar.-** le respondió la rubia de ojos soñadores, con su voz aterciopelada. No iba a caer en la trampa que su compañero le estaba tendiendo, no tan fácilmente.

Claro que él le gustaba, pero ella era una chica lo bastante inteligente como distinguir entre un muchacho normal y uno como el que tenía enfrente, por lo que debía andarse con cuidado para que sus planes siguieran tal y como ella los había tramado con anterioridad, sin ninguna clase de variación y para eso debía mantener la relación entre los dos en unos términos bien definidos.

**- ¿Cuál es el problema?- **preguntó entonces el muchacho, mirándola fijamente.

**- El problema es muy sencillo, ya estoy comprometida.-** dijo ella, acercándose a él y acariciando despacio una de sus mejillas.

**- Eso es fácil de arreglar… dile a tu padre que no deseas casarte con él. Jamás te obligaría a nada y lo sabes.-** resolvió él, aquel problema. Problema que para Luna era inexistente.

**- Olvidas algo… yo deseo casarme con él. Lo quiero para mí y sé que lo tendré –** declaró ella, volviendo a demostrar todo el interés que le despertaba aquel chico, que fuera su prometido. Claro, este comentario no fue bien recibido por el otro muchacho, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

**-Estás obsesionada con Harry Potter, mujer. Él nunca podrá hacerte tan dichosa, como yo…-** le aclaró el hermoso joven de ojos entrañablemente verdes, dirigiéndole una mirada estudiada llena de seguridad.

La chica sonrió de nueva cuenta, nada parecía capaz de remover a su adorado "amigo" de ese trono del que se había apropiado y aquella era precisamente la razón principal, que le llevó a solicitar su ayuda.

**- Aun así, él es mi destino.-** exclamó la chica con ensoñación, por lo que el chico se decidió a acercarse más a ella. Sus ojos de un verde profundamente claro se oscurecieron un instante, en el que le miró con intensidad.

**- Hmp, que ridiculez. Es esa chica Weasley… te está llenando la cabeza de cucarachas.- **declaró demostrando lo poco que creía en las acertadas premoniciones de Ginny Weasley. Aunque no la conociera personalmente ni a ella ni a Tonks, Luna se había encargado siempre de hablarle sobre sus mejores amigas.

El chico volvió a refunfuñar y ella se acercó mucho más, para rodearle la cintura con sus delicados brazos.

**- Vamos cariño, no te lo tomes tan en serio.-** musitó quedamente en su oído, lo que pareció paralizarlo por completo.

**- Aun podemos divertirnos juntos. ¿Qué dices, me ayudarás?-** casi ronroneó Luna, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sonrisita se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

**- ¿Que haría aquí, si no fuese así?-** respondió él, con un poco de mala gana, correspondiendo al gesto de la mucha, al rodearle también por la cintura, para atraerla más a su cuerpo.

**- Eres el mejor, Nokie.-** terció la rubia, clavando sus preciosos y gigantescos ojos grises en los verdes de él, abrazándolo fuertemente para luego deshacer el abrazo poco a poco y dirigirse hacia su cómoda.

**- No tan rápido, Lovegood… Somos de la misma especie tú y yo, ¿qué gano con esto si no es a ti?-** le interrogó él, enarcando una ceja que dejaba claro el momento de duda por el que atravesaba, mientras que la seguía lentamente hacía el lado opuesto de la habitación.

**- Oh eso. Ya lo verás…- **casi declamó la chica, en cuyos ojos grises no se podía adivinar nada en absoluto, lo que hizo que el chico se frustrara momentáneamente.

Dos pequeños golpeteos se escucharon repentinamente en la habitación, Luna miró como el muchacho alto, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños se dirigía a la ventana, lugar desde el que se habían escuchado los golpes anteriormente.

**- Hey Luna, parecen que te buscan.-** dijo él, regresando con una pequeña lechuza que ululaba felizmente, desde su hombro.

**- Es Pig.-** comentó la muchacha, acercándose a él para retirar al animalito, que parecía sumamente dichoso en el hombro del chico. Luna sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de que existiera algún animal o persona que pudiera pasarla mal, cerca de tan hermoso espécimen de mago.

**- La lechuza de Ginny.-** terminó cuando finalmente tuvo al animalito en su poder.

**- Otra vez ella…-** siseó el muchacho con desgano.

**- Basta, T-Rex.-** demandó la rubia, mirándolo con algo de rencor.

**- Te dejo, Bonita. Salúdame a la chica destino.-** se despidió él, al ver como la muchacha en cuya compañía estaba, se dedicaba a desenrollar el pedazo de pergamino que acababa de retirar de la pata de la pequeña lechuza, a la que antes había llamado Pig.

**- Nos veremos pronto, Nokie.- **Musitó ella suavemente, como era su costumbre.

**- Cuenta con ello.-** declaró él, acercándose para tomarle del mentón con una de sus manos y depositarle un suave y dulce beso en la boca, sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo.

- HP-

Harry Potter no podía lucir más emocionado, al menos eso le parecía a su amigo Ron. Los dos chicos se conocían desde pequeños, sus madres eran muy amigas y sus padres se llevaban muy bien, aquello hizo posible que entre ambos también naciera una gran e intima amistad; sin embargo esa amistad también le permitía al muchacho pelirrojo de ojos azules, ciertos privilegios, como por ejemplo el de poner en tela de juicio toda esa actitud tan exageradamente exultante, de su amigo para con una simple chica.

**- Te lo digo en serio, Ron. Solo tienes que conocerla.-** declaró el chico de ojos verdes, por enésima vez.

**- A mí me bastó una sola mirada, para saber que ella era la mujer de mi vida.- **continúo Harry al borde de la euforia, Ron meneó negativamente la cabeza. Definitivamente su amigo estaba enloquecido por esa muchacha llamada Hermione, cuando hablaba sobre ella, lo demás perdía sentido e importancia.

**- Bueno, ¿y es que ella es una chica o una Veela?-** no tardó en interrogarle el pelirrojo, haciendo que el otro detuviera el paso de inmediato, para enfrentarle.

**- No te burles, Ron. Lo que digo es verdad.-** le comunicó Harry a su amigo, haciéndose el ofendido. Ron sabía que solo fingía, le conocía demasiado bien, así que se limitó a sonreír débilmente, antes de volver a hablar.

**- Yo también. Escúchate Harry, ya te pareces a mi hermana o a… Luna.-** dijo él, dejando colgado el nombre de la chica, mientras parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún lugar del recibidor.

**- Sí, lo sé. Hablo como Luna, pero existe una diferencia muy grande entre los dos; yo sí soy correspondido.- **concluyó el moreno, sin percatarse de que su amigo ya no le escuchaba del todo.

**- No, Luna… está ahí.-** señaló Ronald Weasley, y fue entonces que el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda la vio, la chica estaba de espaldas a ellos, conversando al parecer, amenamente con los señores Weasley.

**- Que raro señora Weasley, la nota decía que era urgente.-** decía la rubia de ojos grises a la mujer pelirroja y regordeta, quien frente a ella parecía no saber a que era lo que se refería la muchacha.

**- Pues se fue a casa de Tonks, ¿la nota decía que era aquí donde se verían?- **preguntó Molly Weasley, algo contrariada.

**- No, pero tampoco decía que era allá… Creo que a veces Ginny piensa que todos tenemos sus poderes.-** sentenció Luna, utilizando su voz aterciopelada de siempre, ese tono especial que no parecía provenir de ella y que daba la falsa impresión de que soñaba despierta.

**- Tal vez., cuídate pequeña.-** agregó el hombre de la casa, al observar como la extraña muchacha hacía una venia, indicando que saldría de la habitación.

**- Gracias, señor Weasley. Hasta luego…-** comentó casualmente la rubia, regalándole a la pareja una hermosa sonrisa, que le daba vida a la palidez natural de su rostro, antes de dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

**- No me digas que ya te enteraste, de que estoy hospedado aquí y vienes a acosarme.- **la voz de Harry Potter llegó a oídos de la chica, apenas ésta hubo cruzado el umbral que daba al salón de estar de los Weasley.

**- ¿Harry?-** musitó ella, turbada por su presencia y alzó la vista para mirar como el chico en cuestión, descendía lentamente los escalones que daban a la segunda planta de la gran casa.

**- ¿Cómo le hiciste esta vez?, ¿percibiste mi olor a distancia o es que ya tengo vigilantes?- **le interrogó él, de forma seca y brusca, demostrando plenamente la rara aversión que sentía por la muchacha desde el primer día que la vio.

**- A mí también me da gusto verte.-** replicó ella con sumo sarcasmo, pero de igual forma con una sonrisita dulce dibujada en los labios.

**- ¿Gusto?, ¿estás de broma?-** remató el moreno, sin disimular en absoluto el desprecio y la rabia que aquel comentario por parte de la rubia habían despertado en él.

**- Harry…-** Ron a su lado, trató de controlarlo, pues algo le decía que su amigo estaba por cometer una imprudencia y en esos momentos no se hayan en Hogwarts o en cualquier otro lugar de esos que ellos solían frecuentar, si no en su casa y no era recomendable que sus padres se enteraran acerca de la manera tan "especial"en la que Harry trataba a su prometida.

**- Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.-** espetó él con dureza y sequedad, más la chica no se inmutó.

**- Eso dices ahora, pero cambiarás de opinión pronto.-** Afirmó ella con tanta seguridad en su voz soñadora, que Harry terminó perdiendo los estribos totalmente sin importarle para nada el sitio donde se encontraban.

**- Pero de verdad que estás rematadamente loca, yo jamás podría verte de una forma diferente. Nunca podría verte más que con asco y repulsión…-** siseó él fastidiado, ante la inalterable actitud de la rubia que tenía al frente.

**- Harry te estás pasando.-** le llamó la atención el pelirrojo junto a él, ya que el moreno había elevado la voz demasiado.

**- No, déjame decirle. Decirle de una vez por todas lo que pienso de ella.-** terció el chico de brillantes ojos esmeraldas, mirando primero a su amigo y luego a Luna con un odio casi palpable.

**- Eres tan poquita cosa, tan fea, tan rara…. Y para colmo ilusa.-** le recalcó él cada una de sus palabras, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, dejándole claro que todo lo que decía lo sentía realmente.

**-Albergas la esperanza de que yo pueda amarte algún día y te escudas tras ese falso y estúpido compromiso que pactaron nuestros padres.-** sentenció con brusquedad y su voz sonó helada, Luna lo miraba como siempre, como si no fuera él quien le dijera aquellas horribles palabras y eso era quizá, porque al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlas, lo que ya de por sí, era realmente penoso.

**- Una boda que jamás se llevará a cabo si de mí depende, porque primero hago que un Avada rebote en un espejo y me dé de lleno.- ** continúo él, escupiendo su veneno.

**- Cualquier cosa antes de pasar el resto de mi vida, atado a una criatura tan oscura como las artes que practica junto a su familia.-** puntualizó el muchacho de cabellos negros y orbes verdes, sin romper el contacto visual con la chica que solo guardaba un celoso silencio ante esa situación.

**- Pero… ¿qué está pasando aquí?-** la voz del padre de Ronald interrumpió el monologo de Harry, haciendo que todos menos Luna quien seguía con los ojos fijos en el moreno y expresión ausente, voltearan al lugar donde se encontraba.

**- ¿Es que no escucharon?, ¿qué rayos sucede?-** volvió a insistir en que se le diera una respuesta a su pregunta, ya que nadie pronunciaba ni una sola palabra.

**- ¡Dios Harry!, ¿qué es todo esto?-** atinó finalmente a preguntar la señora Weasley, cuando logró articular palabra.

**- Harry no sabe lo que dice…-** fue la rubia la primera en hablar, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su prometido.

**- Claro que lo sé. Sé perfectamente que deberías estar encerrada en un pabellón para magos peligrosos con trastornos mentales, como cuando eras niña…-** declaró él entonces, con firmeza, haciendo que el pelirrojo de ojos azules que se hallaba a su lado, se llevara una de las manos al rostro, sabía de sobra que nunca debió decirle algo tan importante a una persona que se salía tan rápido de sus cabales, como lo hacía Harry.

**- ¿Cómo?-** la sorpresa no se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia, pero la palabra que había pronunciado la delató.

**- ¿Qué?, ¿pensabas que no estaba enterado?..-** le preguntó él, con cinismo.

**- El hecho que tu padre trate de ocultarlo todo, amparado tras el falso renombre de su apellido, no quiere decir que lo haga bien.-** no vaciló el muchacho en comunicarle, sin bajar ni por un segundo el nivel de su voz a uno que podría considerarse normal.

**- Basta, chico… es suficiente.-** sentenció Arthur, cortándolo enseguida. Harry lo miró sin inmutarse ante su presencia, para luego volver la vista nuevamente a la rubia.

**- Luna, linda… ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó la señora, cuando hubo llegado junto a ella, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, al demandar su atención.

**-Sé quien eres Lovegood, una abominación… un fenómeno.-** le gritó Harry, sin ninguna clase de miramientos, volviendo a atraer la mirada de todos.

**- Sácalo de aquí, Ron.-** ordenó el señor pelirrojo, quien miraba al moreno como si lo desconociera completamente, y es que siempre había sentido a Harry como a otro hijo más, para él era inconcebible ese comportamiento, no así para Ron, quien no tardó en obedecer a su padre, tomando al chico de los ojos verdes por un brazo para llevarlo a la segunda planta donde quedaba su habitación.

**- Vamos Harry…- **le convidó, halándolo suavemente para que le siguiera, sin embargo el muchacho no se movió, seguía observando a Luna con desprecio y hasta parecía disfrutar de esa embarazosa situación.

**- ¿No entiendes Lunática?-** Harry volvió a dirigirse a ella en exclusiva, ignorando a los demás ocupantes de esa estancia.

**- Aléjate de mí, reclúyete otra vez o muérete de una vez por todas, pero te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre.-** arremetió de nuevo en su contra, y la ira en su interior crecía al no obtener respuesta de la aludida, a quien aparentemente sus palabras y deseos le resbalaban.

**- ¡RON!-** el grito del hombre mayor, volvió a accionar el cerebro del muchacho pelirrojo, quien de inmediato haló consigo al moreno, prácticamente remolcándolo por las escaleras.

**- Harry…-** musitó la rubia su nombre, muy despacio y en voz casi inaudible.

**- Luna… ven conmigo, cariño.-** rogó la pelirroja, haciendo que la muchacha caminara junto a ella, hacia la cocina.

**- ¡Por Merlín, Harry!- **decía Ron, caminando de un extremo de la habitación hasta el otro, demostrando la preocupación y la desesperación que le causaban la actitud de quien fuera hasta ahora, su mejor amigo.

**- Ya tranquilízate, Ron. Deja de dar vueltas que me estás mareando.- **le pidió el moreno, que se mantenía muy calmado. Ronald Weasley lo miró sin creer lo que veía, Harry no debía ser normal, ¿acaso no llegaba a imaginar las consecuencias de sus actos?

**- Pero es que…-** quiso mostrarle la realidad Ron, pero se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta de su habitación, al abrirse.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá abajo?, ¿cómo se te ocurrió tratar así, a tu prometida?, ¿perdiste la razón?-** tanto la voz como el rostro de Arthur Weasley, demostraban con creces la enorme molestia que el episodio protagonizado por Harry hacía apenas algunos minutos en la planta baja, le había causado.

**- Mire señor Weasley, usted no entendería, así que por favor…-** trató en vano de hacerle entender lo ocurrido el moreno, pero el hombre mayor se impuso de inmediato.

**- Claro que lo entiendo. Este es el mundo mágico Harry, nuestra sociedad tiene reglas que son inquebrantables. No se puede tratar a una mujer de esa forma tan vergonzosa, mucho menos si esa mujer es tu prometida.-** declaró el hombre, bajando un poco la voz para que ésta alcanzara su nivel normal.

**- Pero es que…-** intentó de nuevo defenderse el chico, más se vio nuevamente interrumpido.

**- Ya cállate… empeorarás las cosas.- **escuchó que su amigo le decía en voz baja, acompañando sus palabras por gestos que denotaban preocupación.

**- Pensé que tus padres te habían criado como a un caballero, veo que me equivoqué. El padre de Luna se enterará de esto.-** sentenció el hombre mayor y pelirrojo, haciendo ademanes que indicaban claramente sus intenciones, de salir de la recamara de su hijo.

**- Haga lo que crea conveniente, señor.- **aseveró el muchacho moreno de ojos verdes que parecían desprender chispas detrás de los anteojos que usaba, debido al orgullo que le mantenía firmemente en su lugar, sin dar muestra alguna de alteración.

**- Y tú…-** el hombre se detuvo un instante, para dirigirse a su hijo entonces.

**- Convendría que reconsideraras a quien tener como amigos, hijo.-** le sugirió de forma nada sutil, por lo que el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó en seco luego de ver salir a su enardecido padre.

**- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?-** preguntó Harry Potter, sentándose tranquilamente en el borde de la cama, al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo ante las palabras que dijera su padre, con total frescura.

**- ¿A mí?, ¿qué te pasa a ti?-** no tardó en gritarle el pelirrojo, quien no entendía como era posible que Harry se mantuviera tan tranquilo, como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido, como si él no tuviera la culpa de nada.

**- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?-** le interrogó de nuevo, tratando de recobrar la calma, que el último comentario de su padre había logrado hacer desaparecer totalmente.

**- Por supuesto que lo sé, le puse fin a toda esta farsa y a ese maldito compromiso de una buena vez.-** declaró el chico de ojos verdes con voz normal, antes de tumbarse de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente.

**- No, Harry… te metiste en un lío tremendo, ¿es que no recuerdas quien es Luna Lovegood?-** recitó Ronald como si temiera lo peor, clavando sus ojos azules en la figura del muchacho sobre la cama, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

**- Pero tómate la tila, querida… por favor.- **exclamó la señora pelirroja, mientras instaba a la chica que se hallaba sentada en una silla de la cocina frente a ella y quien a simple vista tenía un aire de fría ausencia.

**- Muchas gracias señora Weasley, pero estoy bien… en serio-** le comunicó la rubia, en cuyos ojos grises se podía notar una extraña sombra, para nada normal.

**- Me tengo que ir, con permiso señor.-** declaró ella y se puso de pie tan repentinamente, que no pudo más que sorprender a la señora que aun sostenía la taza en las manos. Sin embargo Arthur Weasley no se movió de su lugar en el umbral de la puerta, impidiendo así que Luna abandonara la estancia, como al parecer pretendía.

**- Déjame acompañarte a tu casa.-** solicitó el hombre mayor, mirándola fijamente pero no sin cierto grado de preocupación latente, tanto en sus ojos como en su voz.

**- No es necesario.-** le aseguró ella con tranquilidad extrema, aunque su voz sonó fría.

**- Insisto.-** aseveró el hombre, Luna le miró bien y supo que no aceptaría una negativa, así que volvió a dirigirse a él cambiando su anterior tono, por uno que se asemejaba más al soñador que utilizaba siempre.

**-Está bien.-** aceptó ella finalmente, a lo que el señor Weasley se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar por la puerta y seguirle, luego de despedirse de su preocupada esposa con una mirada.

- HP-

Una hermosa muchacha de estatura media, con cabellos largos y de un color rojo intenso, quien extrañamente tenía un semblante sumamente serio para una chica de tan solo 16 años, estaba de pie frente al marco victoriano de una ventana, por la que su mirada se perdía fijamente hacia el exterior desde un buen rato ya.

**- Es tarde.-** musitó quedamente, sin despegar los ojos de la vista del jardín de la casa de los Tonks, más específicamente de las dos hermosas mujeres mayores, quienes mantenían una "entretenida charla" entre hermanas.

**- Sí, es raro que Luna no haya llegado aun, ¿no lo crees?-** respondió al breve comentario que hiciera la pelirroja, la muchacha de cabellos negros cortos y ojos de un azul casi eléctrico.

**- Sip. ¿Ella es la tía de la que me hablaste?-** señaló Ginny, mirando a su interlocutora al mismo tiempo, en el que por fin se apartaba de la ventana.

**- Sí, mi tía Bella. Vino de visita justo después que llegué de Francia.-** murmuró la bella muchacha, quien al acercarse para asomarse por la ventana mostraba una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de unos minutos atrás, llevaba el cabello largo y los ojos del color del ébano.

**- Es extraño...-** la voz baja y frágil de la menor de los Weasley, resonó en la estancia ricamente amueblada.

**- ¿Qué cosa?-** preguntó la hija única de la familia Tonks, volteando a ver a su amiga pelirroja.

**- Los Black son realmente reconocidos en todo el mundo mágico, por ser una familia sumamente intransigente frente a todo ese asunto de la pureza de la sangre. – **comenzó la chica a explicarse lentamente, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, atrayendo aun más la atención de la, ahora, muchacha de cabellos largos y mirada oscura.

**-Luego de que consideran a alguien un traidor a ésta, jamás vuelven a socializar con él… y tu tía Bellatrix había cumplido esa consigna a cabalidad, hasta hoy.-** aseveró la chica, mirando fijamente a la de los ojos negros y mirada profunda, como esperando por alguna reacción que no llegaba aun.

**- Si te preguntas si existe algo que obliga a tía Bella, a volver a considerarnos como parte de la familia… la respuesta no la hallarás aquí.- **concluyó de repente la bella chica, dejando de ver a su amiga por un segundo para volver su vista hacia la ventana.

**- Entonces, ¿ya habías contemplado esa posibilidad?-** preguntó Ginny, sonriendo con una picardía que le dio vida a sus delicados rasgos, haciéndola mucho más en hermosa de lo que era.

**-Lo hice desde el primer día que la ví, pero los Black saben ocultar muy bien sus secretos.-** le comunicó tranquilamente la otra. Ginevra Weasley sonrió más, definitivamente Tonks era una chica bastante especial, generalmente daba la falsa impresión de que era despreocupada y hasta cierto punto distraída, pero la verdad era que no se le escapaba nada.

**- ¿Y tu padre?- **musitó la pregunta, la chica pelirroja en un hilito de voz.

**- Se nota que no se llevan para nada, pero es muy cuidadoso. No he podido descubrir que es lo que se traen entre manos esos tres… -** le hizo saber en un tono que dejaba ver, lo mucho que aquello le tenía intrigada.

**-Ya se tardó demasiado Luna.- **exclamó luego y se alejó de la ventana por completo, para acercarse al lugar donde su amiga permanecía sentada.

**- Así es.-** le concedió ésta, la razón.

Ginny se quedó pensativa, era como si se hubiese olvidado momentáneamente del lugar donde se hallaba, su expresión no mostraba absolutamente nada, más bien parecía ausente y la habitación se quedó en un total y abrumador silencio luego de sus últimas palabras.

**- ¿Sucede algo, Ginny?-** se animó a preguntar la otra muchacha, cuando se encontró frente al sillón que ocupaba su amiga.

-** Tengo un mal presentimiento.-** exclamó la pelirroja, con una voz que no parecía pertenecerle. Tonks la miró extrañada, más no pronunció palabra.

- HP-

Una chica alta, rubia y delgada con aspecto frágil y desaliñado, que venía escoltada por un hombre mayor pelirrojo y muy serio, salió detrás de una oleada de llamas de color verde que apareció repentinamente en la chimenea de aquella mansión. Prácticamente de inmediato, una pequeña criatura de ojos saltones llegó a su encuentro.

**- Buenas Debbie, ¿y papá?-** saludó Luna a su elfina, quien hiciera también las veces de nana desde la muerte de su madre, unos ocho años atrás.

**- En el estudio, niña. ¿Me permite su saco, señor?-** contestó la elfina a la pregunta de su ama, para luego dirigirse al hombre que le acompañaba.

**- Muchas gracias.-** contestó él, luego de concederle la petición a la amable criatura.

**- Dile a papá, que el señor Weasley está aquí.-** le pidió la muchacha, con su voz suave y aterciopelada de siempre.

**- Con su permiso, yo… necesito descansar. Gracias por traerme.-** le dijo al hombre, haciendo una breve inclinación con la rubia cabeza, disculpándose por tener que dejarlo solo.

El hombre pelirrojo se despidió de la chica, regalándole un beso en la mano, para luego observarla subir las escaleras. Las puertas del inmenso estudio que poseían los Lovegood, se abrieron de par en par y del interior de éste, salió un hombre alto y rubio, con aspecto de autoritario y vestido con una elegancia extrema.

**- Arthur, ¿y ese milagro?-** le saludó con alegría, apenas lo vio.

**- Me temo que el motivo de mi visita, no es el más agradable.-** le respondió el otro, mientras estrechaba la mano que el rubio le tendía.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** el semblante del rubio cambio de inmediato, pero aun así le ofreció asiento amablemente al visitante.

Cuando la rubia finalmente alcanzó su habitación, la puerta se cerró tras de sí y la mayoría de los objetos pequeños que tenía en las repisas, así como los libros de su cómoda salieron volando de sus lugares y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todas partes. Los ojos de Luna cambiaron sorprendentemente y su expresión tranquila desapareció por completo, para darle paso a una de desesperación y furia, el gris de sus pupilas se oscureció y la fuerte magia que poseía se hizo evidente.

**- ¡Maldito Potter!-** gritó, arrojándose sobre la inmensa cama, estrujando con fuerza los finos cobertores blancos.

**- Pero juro que te arrepentirás de esto, ¡lo juro!-** exclamó a voz en cuello, rodando hasta quedar de espaldas, para fijar la mirada en el techo señorial de su exquisita cama adoselada.

**- ¿Por qué tiene que dolerme tanto?, solo son palabras, ¡Demonios!... simples palabras. Y he oído cosas peores…- **musitó bajando la voz, la cual sonó apagada y algo atormentada. Entrecerró los ojos por un breve instante y pudo verlo, justo frente a ella, acusándola, humillándola… con sus preciosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, centelleando de odio y desprecio, ambos provocados por ella; sus enormes ojos grises se abrieron al sentir una oleada de dolor invadiéndole el pecho.

**- No, ¿a quién creo que engaño?.. No son las palabras las que me duelen, él que me duele eres tú.- **declaró como si de verdad, Harry Potter se encontrara allí con ella, en su habitación. Ahogó un suspiro y se incorporó rápidamente, haciendo que los objetos que deambulaban de un lado a otro, cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

**- ¡Maldición Luna!... tú que eres la mata del orgullo, tú que te jactas de ser la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts.-** se reclamó a si misma, mirando una fotografía desde donde cuatro niñas de aproximadamente ocho años, se miraban unas a otras tomadas de la mano.

**- ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo fue que pudiste permitirte el lujo de enamorarte de él?- **volvió a hablar con rabia contenida, para acto seguido tomar el retrato que antes miraba y estrellarlo contra una de las paredes.

**- Ahora te comprendo Malfoy. Ahora entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, después de todo es su hijo.-** susurró, bajando la vista al piso, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas, que intentó en vano retener, le dolía tanto.

**- La sangre de Lilian Evans corre por sus venas… y esa sangre está maldita.-** sentenció, mientras dejaba de luchar con el millar de emociones que cruzadas le hacían más daño del que podía permitir, necesitaba su autocontrol de vuelta, necesitaba su coraza, su máscara y fue así que tomó una decisión.

**- Pero yo no pagaré las consecuencias de amar a un Evans, no terminaré como tú, Lucius. No si puedo evitarlo.-** declaró ella con convicción, limpiándose las tercas lágrimas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, antes de salir de la alcoba con resolución.

- HP-

_El muchacho se miró por última vez al espejo, tratando en vano de acomodarse el corbatín de su túnica de gala negra, sin arreglarlo completamente y pasándose las manos por los cabellos también negros, una y otra vez. El chico que le acompañaba se acercó entonces a él, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto, aunque también era moreno e increíblemente atractivo pero sus ojos eran de un azul sorprendente, muy diferentes a los del otro muchacho los que eran cálidos y marrones; él chico de los ojos azules también vestía de gala y cuando hubo llegado junto a su amigo, rápidamente le enderezó el corbatín, lo que hizo que el otro sonriera en señal de gratitud, para luego dirigirse a la puerta._

_**- Espera James, no hagas esto. Es una locura.-**__ le detuvo el moreno ojiazul, apenas su mejor amigo hizo ademanes de salir._

_**- ¿Qué te pasa, Sirius?, primero me metes a la chica hasta por los ojos, me la sirves en bandeja de plata… y ahora es cuando no te parece buena idea.-**__ comentó James de forma sumamente casual, al enfrentarse a su amigo._

_**- Es que antes no sabía nada sobre…-**__ comenzó a decir Sirius Black, quien realmente parecía preocupado._

_**- No por favor, ya habíamos discutido esto antes… las maldiciones no existen.-**__ sentenció cansinamente el de ojos castaños, que mostraban un brillito burlón desde detrás de los anteojos que utilizaba._

_**-Escúchame James, no estoy bromeando. Investigué, existen pruebas…muchas, de que cualquier persona que se enamora de un integrante de la familia Evans, muere poco después.- **__Volvió a repetirle Sirius, pues aquella no era la vez primera que hacía alusión a aquel extraño tema frente a James Potter. Realmente le preocupaba ese enredo en el que su mejor amigo terminó metido hasta el cuello, además si alguien podía hacer algo para hacerle desistir de la boda, ese era él._

_**- Eso es lo más tonto que te oído decir, en todo lo que llevamos de amigos y eso, es muchísimo tiempo.-**__ se burló James, riendo por lo bajo._

_**- Ahora si me permites… es la novia quien debe llegar tarde, no el novio.-**__ musitó tranquilamente, al volverse hacia la puerta y abrirla sin esperar respuesta, pero se sobresaltó sobremanera al ver como Sirius la cerraba bruscamente, ya que no esperaba esa reacción de su mejor amigo._

_**- No seas estúpido, Potter… Está bien, lo reconozco. Soy el culpable de que te hayas fijado en ella, pero es exactamente por eso que me siento responsable de lo que pueda sucederte si te casas.-**__ casi gritó, ahora si las cosas estaban pasando de castaño a oscuro, bueno realmente ya lo habían hecho. Se regañó a sí mismo por secundar a su prima en todo eso, pero sinceramente nunca pasó por su cabeza que Lilian tuviera sobre sus espaldas una carga tan grande como lo era aquella, aunque debió imaginárselo; esa chica era demasiado perfecta._

_**- Calmate Sirius, no me sucederá nada.-**__ afirmó James volviendo a adoptar un semblante tranquilo, mientras miraba como su amigo parecía estar al borde de la histeria._

_**- No puedo calmarme, si te casas estarás reconociendo ante el mundo tu amor por ella. Un amor que te llevará a la tumba.-**__ declaró Sirius, claramente fuera de sí, por la forma como tomó a James de los brazos y lo estremeció._

_**- Yo no la amo.-**__ dijo el moreno de ojos castaños, con voz normal._

_**- ¿Qué?-**__ musitó, ciertamente desconcertado el otro muchacho, dejando de estremecer a James._

_**- Sigo enamorado de tu prima Andrómeda, no amo a Lily. **__**Así que si tu maldición es real, igual no me pasará nada.-**__ siguió diciendo James Potter, al tiempo que se acomodaba la túnica que Sirius le había descompuesto._

_**- Pero… es que, le dijiste a mis tíos.-**__ comenzó dubitativamente Sirius, sin entender nada de lo que el otro le decía._

_**- Sé lo que le dije a tus tíos. Pero no es cierto.-**__ por primera vez en la noche, James pareció ponerse serio ante aquella situación._

_**- ¿Cómo así?... No entiendo, ¿para qué casarte con Lil, si sigues enamorado de Andy?-**__ preguntó acertadamente Sirius, sin saber porque alguien querría complicarse tanto la vida como al parecer quería hacerlo James._

_**- ¿No era más fácil seguir con el compromiso?-**__ Volvió a atacar con otra pregunta el muchacho de los ojos azules._

_**-Para mí sí, ¿pero has pensado en ella..?.- **__fue el turno de James para preguntar esta vez. Sirius no supo que contestar, se quedó mudo, ¿acaso James hacía todo por ella?, ¿eso quería decir, que los había descubierto?_

_**- Yo la amo, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Tu prima sería muy desdichada a mi lado y yo nunca dejaría de sentirme culpable, al saberla infeliz.-**__ terminó de explicarse resueltamente James. En sus ojos no había más que tranquilidad y resolución, pero todo eso no era más que el reflejo del gran amor que sentía por Andrómeda, concluyó Sirius._

_**- Si su felicidad depende de mi decisión de casarme con Lily Evans, entonces lo haré encantado.- **__manifestó el muchacho de anteojos y Sirius supo que había llegado a la conclusión correcta._

_**- Vaya James, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo tan noble… simplemente no podría.-**__ le dijo a su amigo, y es que de verdad así lo sentía._

_**-Eso es porque aun no te has enamorado.-**__ exclamó el otro chico con voz normal._

_**- Puede ser, pero de igual forma ahora te admiro más que antes…- **__Sirius no tuvo reparos en expresarle los sentimientos de admiración que tenía por él._

_**- Sirius, otra cosa… prométeme que esto no saldrá de aquí, si Lily se entera de que no correspondo a sus sentimientos, sufriría muchísimo.-**__ comentó el chico de los anteojos, pero esta vez en su voz era notoria la preocupación que le causaba el pensar en esa posibilidad. Sirius Black únicamente lo miró, sin emitir ni una sola palabra._

_**- Promételo.-**__ insistió James, ante el silencio sepulcral que guardaba su amigo, quien solo se limitaba a mirarlo._

_**- Sé que la idea de toda esta farsa, es que nadie salga herido, pero… ¿y tú?-**__ habló al fin Sirius, sin dejar de mirarlo._

_**- ¿Yo qué?-**__ preguntó a su vez James, como si no entendiera la pregunta de su amigo, aun cuando sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería el otro._

_**- Te estás sacrificando demasiado.-**__ aseveró Sirius, de manera implacable._

_**- No, Lilian me ama. Hará todo lo que esté a su alcance por hacerme feliz, y yo jamás le dejaré ver, que no lo soy por completo.-**__ declaró el muchacho de ojos castaños, rápida pero firmemente._

_**-Así que promételo Sirius, promete que guardarás el secreto.-**__volvió a presionar a su amigo, al que no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que James deseaba dado el grado de resolución que tenía éste._

_**- Está bien, lo haré.- **__dijo decidido._

_**- Ahora vamos, que tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar.- **__Volvió a comentar, como si la conversación anterior no hubiese tenido lugar y eso era precisamente porque Sirius conocía tan bien a James, que sabía que ya no tenía objeto oponerse a su decisión de casarse, lo haría de igual forma, porque era una persona muy terca; pasó de largo a su lado y abrió la puerta._

_En una amplía habitación, llena de flores de color blanco y rojo se hallaba una hermosa mujer pelirroja, vestida completamente de blanco. El vestido que utilizaba era tan bello como ella, muy entallado, marcando todas y cada una de sus hermosas curvas, la parte de arriba era de estilo oriental y era tan largo que le llegaba a los tobillos. Lilian Evans como toda novia a punto de convertirse en esposa estaba feliz, dio una ultima mirada al sencillo peinado que lucía aquel gran día, su largo cabello rojo recogido por completo, salvo por unos mechoncitos que le enmarcaban suavemente el rostro._

_**- Te ves muy hermosa.-**__ la voz de quien fuera su mejor amiga y dama de honor, le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_**- Gracias Molly.-**__ declaró ella, mirándose una vez más al espejo y comprobando que lo que su pelirroja amiga decía era la verdad, ella no podría verse más hermosa._

_**- Aun puedes arrepentirte.-**__ la voz fría y femenina provino de un rincón, al que Lily dirigió la vista verde de inmediato._

_**-No pienso hacerlo, ya tomé una decisión.-**__ afirmó ella, demostrando una seguridad que desapareció al observar el extraño brillo, que pendía de los fascinantes ojos verdes de los que era dueña Andrómeda Black._

_**- Solo era un comentario.-**__ musitó con calma la Black de ojos verdes, mientras se cruzaba de piernas sin intenciones de levantarse del lugar que había elegido como trono._

_**- Y… ¿cómo está Cissey?-**__ dudó un segundo Lilian, antes de terminar de pronunciar aquella pregunta. Dándose vuelta de inmediato, para clavar su mirada esmeralda en el sencillo arreglo de orquídeas que sería su ramo de novias y que descansaba en el tocador._

_**-¿No lo sabías?-**__ la forma en que Andy hizo esa pregunta, logró que la heredera de los Evans perdiera interés en el ramo y dirigiera su mirada al espejo para captar el reflejo de la hermosa muchacha, que sentada aun tenía clavada en ella los ojos._

_**- Narcissa se fue de casa, hace dos días que no sé nada de ella.-**__ recitó como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de algo tan grave como lo que había hecho Cissey._

_**- ¿Por lo de la boda?-**__ Lily aparentó calma, aun cuando se sobresaltó mucho al oír las palabras de Andy, quien no cambiaba su expresión inexorable, por lo que la pelirroja vestida de novia no pudo dejar de preguntarse de qué rayos estaban hechos los Black, como era que podían tener la sangre tan fría._

_**- Eso supongo, piensa que Lucius no se lo merece y que esto no es más, que una traición.- **__resolvió la duda de Lily, con nada aparte de un ligero toque de frialdad siempre evidente en su voz._

_**-Me imagino que estás de acuerdo con ella.-**__ dijo la muchacha, sin atreverse a ver a la otra de frente con un tono de voz algo agrio._

_**- En que Lucius no se lo merece, si estoy de acuerdo.-**__ aceptó la morena con convicción, sin apartar la mirada de la figura de Lilian, quien entrecerró los ojos._

_**- En cuanto a lo de la traición, yo solo sé que no se puede mandar en el corazón.-**__ terminó Andrómeda sorprendiendo a las dos muchachas, en cuya compañía se encontraba._

_**-No, no se puede… y yo amo a James, él tendrá que entenderlo.-**__ musitó quedamente pero en voz lo bastante audible, como para que las otras dos pudieran escucharla perfectamente al voltear finalmente para enfrentar a su interlocutora._

_**-¿Cuándo?, ¿Cuándo lo lea en "El Profeta"?- **__declaró la hermosa morena, con un tono en el que el desdén y la ironía reinaban._

_**- No, yo… yo le escribí una carta.-**__ le corrigió rápidamente la pelirroja, vestida de novia._

_**- ¿Una carta?-**__ repitió casi para sí Molly, quien no había perdido pista de la conversación pero prefirió callar hasta ese momento._

_**- De verdad que eres optimista, niña.-**__ siseó la mayor de las hermanas Black, esta vez con acidez, para levantarse y luego de regalarle una especial mirada a Lily, que ésta interpretó como una mezcla de pena e incredulidad prosiguió a salir de la estancia, sin agregar ni una sola palabra más._

_**- Lily…-**__ la voz dulce de Molly Weasley llegó a sus oídos e hizo que dejara de observar la puerta, por donde segundos antes había salido Andrómeda Black. Lilian Evans miró a la otra pelirroja, quien era su mejor amiga._

_**- Yo me abstuve de darte mi opinión hasta hoy, pero no porque crea que lo que hiciste haya sido lo mejor.-**__ declaró Molly, sin dudar. Lily la miró como si se tratara de una total desconocida._

_**-Debiste enfrentarte a Lucius desde el momento mismo, en que comenzaste a sentir cosas por James… Debiste decirle la verdad desde el principio para que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas, no esperar hasta el último minuto para garabatearla en un pedazo de papel.- **__le comunicó sin darse a esperar su mejor amiga, siempre con voz amable._

_**- Molly… - **__la chica sabía que debía decir algo, aun cuando no estaba segura de exactamente qué debía ser. Más no pudo continuar, pues la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió de improviso y su padre entró enseguida._

_**-¿Estás lista?, el novio espera…-**__ afirmó el hombre castaño de ojos profundamente grises._

_**- Sí, lo estoy.- **__musitó la muchacha, dejando de observar a su amiga quien le dedicó una mirada bastante significativa antes de sonreírle al hombre mayor y salir de la habitación, dejándolos solos._

_**- Estás preciosa hija, pareces una princesa.-**__ le dijo su padre con la voz llena de orgullo._

_**- Gracias, papá.-**__ contestó al halago ella, acercándose al tocador para tomar el que fuera su ramo de novia._

_**- Lily… Sabes el verdadero significado de esta boda, ¿cierto?- **__le interrogó su padre de una forma bastante repentina, la mirada de Lily cambió a una algo triste y un poco oscura, pero no contestó nada._

_**- Eres la última en la cadena, después de tu unión con Potter. Todo acabará, tus hijos estarán libres de la maldición que ha martirizado a nuestra familia por siglos y finalmente se restaurará el equilibrio mágico, porque…-**__ declaró su padre sin darle rodeos al asunto y es que no necesitaba hacerlo, Lilian sabía de sobra que ese era el mayor interés de él, fue por eso que aceptó su rápido enlace con el heredero de los Potter… terminar aquello, que ella fuera el último eslabón de esa maldita cadena, era lo más importante, pero ¿por qué debía ser más importante que su felicidad?, se preguntó en silencio la bella pelirroja y se giró a verlo._

_**- Él te ama, ¿verdad Lily?-**__ terminó de decir él y un atisbo de duda o temor oscureció sus orbes grisáceas._

_**- Sí, papá. James me ama.-**_ _le tranquilizó, elevando una plegaria al cielo en espera de sus palabras fuesen un reflejo de la realidad, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, su adorado novio nunca le había dicho un "te amo". James le había dicho que ere muy inteligente, había reconocido su ingenio, su belleza, simpatía y tenacidad, pero jamás que la amaba… _

_Sin embargo, que otra razón podría haber tenido cuando decidió romper su compromiso con Andrómeda y elegirla a ella como su novia, prometida y esposa. James debía amarla, eso era… él la amaba._

- HP-

Un hombre rubio, vestido con suma elegancia caminaba de un lado a otro, atravesando el salón de estar de su enorme mansión, seguido muy de cerca de la mirada azul de un hombre pelirrojo también maduro, que seguía sentado en un sillón.

**- Potter me va a escuchar.-** gruñó el dueño de la casa, deteniéndose un minuto para enfrentar a su invitado.

**- ¿Cómo puede permitir que ese alfeñique que tiene por hijo, humille de esa forma a mi Luna?-** volvió a hablar casi inmediatamente, evidentemente salido de sus casillas y es que, tanto su orgullo como el amor que sentía por su hija eran demasiado grandes.

**- Contrólate un poco, ¿quieres?… No creo que James tenga la culpa del comportamiento de Harry.- **demandó el otro, pues no estaba de acuerdo del todo con las acciones que pretendía llevar a cabo su amigo.

**- Aun así, no voy a dejarle pasar esto a ese infeliz de Harry Potter. Nadie ofende a un Lovegood y se queda tan campante.-** le aseguró, mirándolo directamente a los ojos azules. No obstante su amenaza quedó olvidada, en el momento en que observó a su hija bajar las escaleras y atravesar el salón, sin dirigirle a ninguno de los dos hombres siquiera una mirada, lo que a su padre le pareció muy extraño.

**- Luna… nena, ¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó al verla pasar a su lado y notar su actitud lejana, más ella no respondió y siguió su camino como si nada.

**-Luna, ¿no me escuchas?-** continuó hablándole el hombre mayor, quien comenzó a seguirla. Luna Lovegood al parecer no escuchaba a su padre o no quería escucharle, pues continuó su camino sin voltear a mirarlo ni una vez.

**- Luna, ¿qué haces?..-** gritó su padre y corrió hacia ella, al ver como la chica se aproximaba a una puerta, que parecía no haberse abierto en siglos.

La chica no se detuvo en ningún momento, con un movimiento de su varita un escudo de color violáceo se formó entre el lugar en que ella se hallaba y su padre, impidiéndole a éste que le diera alcance mientras la rubia de ojos grises se dedicaba a abrir la puerta, regalándole una extraña mirada antes de entrar y cerrar tras sí.

**- No nena, ábreme por favor.-** decía el hombre, quien luego que el escudo desapareciera al entrar la chica a la habitación, corrió hacia la puerta para golpearla fuertemente con los nudillos.

**- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-** preguntó el pelirrojo, que ya llegaba al lugar y se encontró a su amigo forcejeando con la cerradura.

**- Se encerró allí. Nunca había vuelto a entrar desde que murió su madre, esto me da mala espina.- **contestó el otro, sin dejar de intentar el abrir la puerta, con los nervios a punto de colapsar.

**-Pues si tanto te preocupa, abrámosla…. Si es caso, a la fuerza.-** declaró Arthur Weasley, llegando junto a la puerta en cuestión.

**- No se puede. Esta es una habitación especial…- **se encargó de hacerle saber el señor Lovegood, en algo que se asemejaba a un murmullo.

**-Solo responde a la magia de quien la ocupa, por lo que solo puede ser abierta desde adentro.- **terminó de informarle, a su amigo quien varita en ristre se proponía lanzarle un hechizo a la puerta.

**- ¿Quieres decir…?-** pero no terminó de realizar la pregunta, si no que se volvió a él con ojos temerosos.

**- Sí, no importa lo que suceda allí. Solo Luna puede abrirla, ya sea con su propia magia o con la simple ausencia de ésta.- **le aclaró el rubio, en voz muy pero muy baja. Arthur volvió sus ojos a la puerta, sin saber que pensar… y luego sin saber por qué, recordó el fatídico incidente que acabó con la vida de Artemisa Lovegood.

La rubia de ojos con destellos plata, recorrió con éstos la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de telarañas. Con una ligera sacudida de su varita, la luz se encendió en dos gigantescos candelabros que se hallaban en rincones opuestos de aquella estancia, iluminándolo casi todo.

Luna se dirigió hacia un armario enorme que se encontraba en una de las paredes, al lado de ésta se podían ver un montón de frascos colocados en filas, ordenados por tamaños y especies, todos con un pequeño rotulo en el que con letras regulares podía verse escrito el nombre del contenido que tenían. Ella hizo caso omiso de la estantería y se concentró en el armario, del cual sacó un libro oscuro y lleno de polvo, apenas y lo hubo tomado cuando éste se abrió, sus hojas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente hasta detenerse en una página en especial que estaba completamente en blanco, y se hallaba enmarcada por un recuadro de color negro que brillaba intermitentemente; la muchacha no hizo más que apuntar a ella con su varita y de la nada comenzaron a surgir unas letras que al principio eran indescifrables pero que poco a poco comenzaron a aclararse, hasta que el hechizo oculto se hizo visible.

**- Perderás la inmunidad que te cubre y volverás a estar maldito…-** comenzó a decir ella con una voz profunda, que no parecía salir de su persona, mientras se acercaba libro en mano a la estantería y tomaba dos frascos de la parte superior.

**- Perderás la protección de mi manto y quedarás al acecho de las sombras…-** musitó quedamente al tiempo que apoyaba el libro en el atril que estaba en el centro de la habitación, al lado suyo un caldero comenzó a botar pequeñas bocanadas de humo y Luna echó una ojeada a su contenido, ahora de un negro parduzco, antes de encender con su varita el fuego bajo él.

**- Porque a mí ya no me tendrás.-** continuó diciendo ella, abriendo un frasco y continuando con el hechizo que su madre dejara a medias, al depositar su contenido entero dentro del caldero ahora humeante.

**- Porque desde hoy, dejarás de existir para mí.-** terminó y su voz le temblaba al igual que las manos, cuando tomó su propia varita y la introdujo para revolver el líquido espeso que ya comenzaba a emitir un extraño haz de luz dorada.

- HP-

En la casa de la familia Tonks, Ginny sostenía una charla bastante amena con su amiga Nymphadora y su tía Bellatrix, debido al extraño interés que le había despertado la intempestiva visita de ésta última, a la casa de su hermana melliza. La chica pelirroja se llevó la taza de té a los labios, cuando de pronto ésta cayó al piso haciéndose añicos y derramando su contenido.

**- LUNA-** el nombre escapó de los labios lívidos de la muchacha, quién tenía los ojos castaños oscurecidos por completo y fijos en un punto indefinido del salón de estar de los Tonks.

**-¡Ginny!-** gritó la morena de ojos negros, corriendo al lado de su amiga, quien temblaba ligeramente.

**- ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿qué viste?-** preguntó al tiempo que la sostenía de los hombros, como queriendo impedir que cayera completamente en aquel trance. Bellatrix por su parte, observaba la escena visiblemente impactada, pues la tomó por sorpresa el extraño comportamiento de la amiga de su "sobrina".

**-Es Luna… intentaba realizar un hechizo, pero algo no salió bien…. Era mucha magia, magia muy fuerte y no la pudo controlar… era demasiado, era demasiado…- **seguía repitiendo la menor de los Weasley, mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su amiga morena, quien se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para verla directamente a los ojos, que todavía no volvían a la normalidad.

**-Ginny, mírame…-** ordenó la bella chica morena, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los castaños de la otra.

**- Debes enfocarte, por favor… Luna, ¿ella está…?-** dijo sin atreverse a terminar, la pelirroja la miró una fracción de segundo antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

**- ¿Qué pasó con Luna?-** volvió a preguntar la muchacha con demasiada autoridad, nada adecuada para una persona tan joven.

**- No logro sentir su esencia…-** declaró Ginny al volver a abrir los ojos, que ya lucían su color castaño, casi miel.

Nymphadora quedó como petrificada con el último comentario de la pelirroja, la mirada de Ginny había dejado de reflejar vacío, para mostrar un temor muy poco característico de ella.

**- Nymphadora… creo que está muerta.-** expresó entonces horrorizada, en un hilito de voz que hizo que sus palabras fueran casi ininteligibles. Palabras que fueron acompañadas solo por el ruido seco, que provocó una bandeja al caer de las manos temblorosas de Andrómeda Tonks, quien apareció en el umbral justo para escuchar la última parte de la conversación, entre su hija y una de sus mejores amigas.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. El eco de una traición

**LA CARTA**

**by Darla Asakura**

**

* * *

  
**

_**NA: **__Solo tengo que decir que…_

_Como siempre, cualquier escena que pertenezca al pasado se encontrará en letra cursiva._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 5**

**El eco de una traición**

La calma era insoportable, la tensión palpable, y el dolor se hacía presente en más de un rostro… nadie se dignaba a pronunciar palabra mientras el sanador se acercaba a ellos. Un hombre rubio, de porte autoritario, a quien parecía habérsele derrumbado el mundo de repente, salió al encuentro del hombre cuyos ojos azules y tristes dejaban entrever la naturaleza de las noticias de las que era portador.

Todas las miradas de los presentes recayeron en el recién llegado, todas a excepción de la que reflejaba un par de ojos verdes, que pertenecían a un chico que se mantenía distante… tan apartado estaba de ellos, que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, pero él lo prefería así, de todos modos.

- ¿Cómo está?- se limitó a preguntar al hombre que se acercaba al grupo.

- Me temo que su hija no despertará. - fue la respuesta de éste, haciendo que el otro reaccionara de manera desbocada.

- ¿De qué demonios cree que está hablando? - preguntó elevando la voz, que sonó totalmente desesperada, haciendo que el sentimiento contagiara al resto de personas presentes.

- Pues… la verdad no hemos podido identificar el hechizo que provocó el estado de su hija, y sin considerar las causas no tenemos contrahechizo que permita su recuperación. - explicó el hombre de forma lenta y a la brevedad posible.

Nadie habló, en aquella estancia no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido. Nymphadora y Ginny estaban tomadas de las manos, pálidas como la cera ambas, no habían hablado con nadie desde aquel evento en casa de los Tonks, y nadie les había interrogado sobre nada durante el corto camino hacia el sanatorio.

- Lo siento. - terminó de decir el hombre de edad mediana y ojos azules, antes de alejarse por el pasillo, dejando atrás a un hombre totalmente desecho.

El señor Weasley se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Xenophilius Lovegood en señal de apoyo, mientras sin poder evitarlo amargas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían el rostro de aquel.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, antes de alejarse lentamente del decadente ambiente de pena y dolor, que fue incapaz de soportar por más tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la salida sin que nadie más lo notara, cruzándose por el camino con una pareja compuesta por una hermosa mujer pelirroja, quien al parecer tenía los nervios a punto de colapsar y un hombre moreno de cabellos revueltos. Los reconoció al instante, eran los padres de Harry Potter; ¡Pobres!, no sabían lo que les esperaba… pensó, mientras se identificaba ante los aurores de la entrada, quienes trataban de manera absurdamente efectiva de controlar a la gran avalancha de curiosos, entre los que reconoció a más de un reportero de "El Profeta", todos movidos por el gran honor de obtener la mórbida primicia de aquel inolvidable suceso, después de todo el que la única hija del poderoso y reconocido mago Xenophilius Lovegood intentara quitarse la vida, no era una noticia cualquiera.

- HP -

El sonido de dos chasquidos en el exterior de la casa de los Weasley alertó a la mujer que en ese preciso momento terminaba de preparar un té para calmar un poco sus nervios, las manecillas con los nombres de Fred y George, indicaban "En casa", sus hijos finalmente habían llegado, pero que hacían Arthur y Ginny que no aparecían aún.

Los gemelos Weasley entraron uno tras el otro, justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano menor bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta en compañía de su amigo Harry Potter, por lo que inmediatamente intercambiaron una mirada confusa llena de complicidad.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín llegan!, ya me habían preocupado…- les comentó su madre saliendo a su encuentro, para cerciorarse que estaban sanos y salvos.

- ¿Preocupada…?- repitió mecánicamente George, mirando a su madre con algo de asombro.

- ¿Por nosotros…?- terminó por él, su hermano Fred, pues no habían perdido la costumbre adquirida desde niños, de completar las oraciones del otro.

Molly les dirigió una mirada llena de extrañeza, parecía que aquella pregunta contenía más información de lo que aparentaba.

- Deberías estar preocupada por Ginny…- aclaró Fred, al observar el desconcierto en el rostro de su madre. Sin embargo esta vez, George no le dio tiempo a nadie de volver a interrogarlos.

- Dicen que Luna está muerta, creímos que ya lo sabrían.- terminó el otro muchacho pelirrojo, solo para observar como su madre parecía desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

Ron corrió escaleras abajo con suficiente tiempo para auxiliar a su madre, cuando las piernas le flaquearon. Transcurrido un corto lapso de tiempo, en el que con mucho esfuerzo los gemelos lograron convencer a Molly de que se quedara en el sofá ubicado en el recibidor, mientras su hermano menor le traía un té, pues ésta insistía en ir de inmediato al sanatorio donde sabía se encontraban los Lovegood y muy seguramente su marido e hija, George y Fred se dedicaron a contar lo poco que sabían sobre lo sucedido con la prometida de Harry, quien guardaba celoso silencio ante la situación.

- La calle es un hervidero de chismes. - dijo George sin más.

- Nos costó mucho llegar hasta aquí, todo está revuelto allá afuera… - completó su hermano gemelo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué dicen que Luna… que ella está...?, ya saben…- habló por primera vez Harry desde la llegada del par de pelirrojos, con voz trémula.

- Muerta. – terció Ron con seguridad, haciendo que su amigo le mirara de mala manera.

- Porque ese es el rumor que se escucha por todas partes.- explicó George con tranquilidad.

- Supuestamente ocurrió un incidente en casa de tu prometida y dicen que ella está implicada.- terminó por su hermano, Fred Weasley.

- ¡Felicidades Harry, eres hombre libre!- soltó de sopetón George, ganándose una mirada furibunda de su madre, seguida de las reprobatorias de Ron y Fred.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así, George Weasley?, esa chica realmente puede estar muerta.- le regañó Molly visiblemente horrorizada por el comentario que hiciera su hijo.

- Era solo una broma, mamá… seguramente es solo un chisme, el viejo Lovegood tiene mucho poder en el mundo mágico.- intentó calmarla su hijo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo este asunto de Luna?- preguntó la señora, sin dejar la preocupación a un lado ni un segundo.

- Mucho… tener mucho poder se traduce en tener muchos enemigos.- le ayudó Fred enseguida.

- Y los poderosos solo son vulnerables en lo que respecta a su familia.- continuó hablando George, sentándose al lado de su madre con tranquilidad.

- Los gemelos tienen razón, mamá.- comentó brevemente Ron, solo para tranquilizarle los nervios a su madre, pues sinceramente él ya no se hallaba seguro de nada.

- Si hubiera algo de cierto en esto, ya lo sabríamos.- le aseguró, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada indescifrable a quien fuese su mejor amigo, para luego tomar la taza con el líquido humeante casi intacto y llevarla a la cocina.

Harry salió tras Ron, casi pisándole los talones, dándole alcance en la cocina.

- Todo esto es culpa tuya.- le acusó el pelirrojo apenas vio al único heredero de los Potter cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se aventuró a preguntar el otro, aun cuando conocía la respuesta a la perfección.

- Lo que le dijiste a Luna aquí, todo eso que le gritaste… fue lo que le condujo a hacer lo que sea que hizo.- exclamó el chico de ojos azules, con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Tratas de insinuar que fui yo, el que la induje al "suicidio"?, por favor Ron…- bufó Harry, sin pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz, lo que indignó a Ronald Weasley.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Harry?... ¡Luna puede estar muerta! – explotó incapaz de soportar más, Ron.

- Así que estabas detrás de esto, después de todo.- la voz de Tonks dejaba claro su estado de ánimo y los reproches que Harry pretendía hacerle a su mejor amigo, murieron en su garganta al ver el lívido rostro de la chica morena, a quién quería como a una hermana y el de Ginny a su lado.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad?...- comentó ésta última, lo que captó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

- Acabarás terminando con el futuro del mundo mágico.- terció con sus característicos aires de adivina, esos que Harry tanto odiaba.

- Había algo en esas chicas, de eso estaba seguro, algo que no era del todo normal.

- ¡Despierta Ginny!, el mundo no detendrá su curso solo por que tu amiga o cualquiera de nosotros deje de existir.- respondió a la acusación agitado, para luego salir de allí, pasando a su lado con dirección a la entrada principal de la casa, sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Y si era cierto?, ¿y si Luna estaba muerta o moría por su culpa?... ¿qué haría entonces?, ¿cómo lidiaría con algo así?... se preguntaba mientras esquivaba gente por las atestadas calles, comprobando por sí mismo las palabras de los gemelos, sin saber con seguridad que hacer o adonde dirigirse. Sin embargo, no necesitó pensarlo mucho… puesto que sus pies lo llevaron sin dudar hasta el lugar donde sabría encontraría a la única persona a quién quería ver.

- Hermione… dime que puedo pasar.- prácticamente le rogó a la hermosa castaña, que le abrió la puerta de aquella casa gigantesca, quien enseguida le regaló una de sus sonrisas más dulces.

- HP -

_La joven y hermosa rubia, parecía no estar muy cómoda con su estadía en esa casa… había sido tan estúpida al intentar ser parte de la vida de ese hombre, y no contenta con su mundo de fantasía, decidió ir a pasarle revista._

_No pudo evitarlo, en el momento mismo que escuchó a su hermana y a Lilian discutir sobre aquella boda, desde el instante en que supo de que se trataba todo eso… solo pensó en él, en llegar junto a él, en ayudarlo a sobrellevar el terrible golpe de la traición; sin embargo apenas estuvo a su lado, todo lo demás dejó de existir, de importar… Narcissa Black había llegado a la mansión Malfoy dos días atrás, convencida de que obraría correctamente al contarle a Lucius la verdad, pero en el preciso instante en que se vio reflejada en el majestuoso gris plata de aquellos ojos, que reconocía abiertamente como su perdición, se sintió incapaz de ser ella la causante del inmenso dolor que el chico sentiría. Era por eso que no se hallaba en paz, porque finalmente había llegado la fecha y ella aún callaba._

_- Hey, Cissey…- le llamó suavemente el gallardo joven de cabellos rubios platinados, ya que ésta parecía no percatarse de que el pequeño niño dormitaba en sus brazos._

_- ¿Sí?- musitó quedamente la muchacha, evitando deliberadamente mirarlo directamente a los ojos plata._

_- Deberíamos recostarlo, ¿no lo crees?- exclamó el muchacho, tras señalar al angelical niño dormido en el regazo de la menor de las Black._

_- Ah… sí, eso deberíamos hacer.- habló la muchacha, tras mirar con suma dulzura al pequeño que dormía placidamente en sus brazos, a lo que Lucius no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Narcissa adoraba a su hermanito._

_- ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó de manera casual, cuando tomaba a Draco en brazos para acostarlo en su cuna._

_- No.- se apresuró a contestar ella, él la miró algo extrañado pero no comentó nada más sobre el asunto._

_- Voy al despacho a hacer cosas aburridas pero necesarias, revisar cuentas, etc., etc.… ya sabes, ésta es tu casa, no te pongas trabas para hacer lo que se te antoje.- dijo con resolución el muchacho de las orbes grises, pensando que la tal vez debía dejarle sola, parecía muy pensativa últimamente y además siempre tenía ese raro sentimiento de que su adorada princesita Black quería contarle algo más y no se atrevía._

_Narcissa Black era una chica fantástica, jamás se felicitaría lo suficiente por convertirla en la madrina de su hermanito, con esto se había asegurado de dejarle completamente protegido en el caso fortuito de que llegara a ocurrirle algo, aunque si no era así, que era lo más probable, Draco Malfoy tendría la mejor de las madres… su Lily._

_Cissey se quedó contemplando al niño dormido un buen rato, preguntándose por enésima vez, si estaba haciendo lo correcto al callar. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver al bebé sonreír también entre sueños, "Eres un pequeño ángel, Draco", declaró antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana desde donde se podía ver el jardín trasero y allí se quedó, dándole vueltas al asunto en su mente, sin hallar la manera de sentirse mejor, hasta que un estrepitoso ruido llegó a sus oídos, despertando de paso al rubiecito, quien empezó a llorar de inmediato._

_La chica rubia de profundos ojos azules tomó al bebé en brazos, para tratar de calmarlo, para luego precipitarse hacia la salida de aquella habitación… tuvo un presentimiento muy malo, su corazón no dejaba de galoparle dentro del pecho, de manera desesperada se encaminó hasta el inmenso estudio; no tuvo que abrir la puerta, ésta se hallaba abierta de par en par, al igual que los ventanales. Narcissa meció a Draco y lo acurrucó más contra su pecho, pues éste no paraba de llorar, fue entonces cuando lo vio._

_Lucius era la imagen misma de la desdicha, de la desilusión… a Narcissa ya no le parecía un ser vivo, parecía haberse secado repentinamente, haberse roto como el candelabro que yacía contra el suelo y el escritorio hecho añicos que ahora no era más que un montón de astillas regadas en un rincón de la tenebrosa habitación. El corazón de la chica le dio un vuelco, al saber que todas las tinieblas provenían de él, de su amado, y no necesitó más para saber quien era la causante de aquel horroroso cuadro que sus ojos no se acostumbraban a observar._

_- Tú lo sabías.- la acusó y ella sintió desprenderse de su ser, el último trozo que le quedaba del alma._

_- Yo…- calló, no supo como continuar… él ya lo sabía y no había sido por ella, abrazó al pequeño que llevaba en brazos aun más contra sí._

_- Cuida de Draco, por favor…- musitó el chico, con una voz que no parecía provenir de él._

_- ¡NO!- gritó Narcissa, cuando adivinó la razón de su encargo y trató de detenerlo cuando éste pasó a su lado, pero no pudo moverse… sus lágrimas de desconsuelo, cayeron sobre las mejillas sonrosadas del hermoso bebé rubio que aun sostenía en brazos, mezclándose con las suyas, no había nada que hacer..._

_Lucius Malfoy era poderoso, mucho… y la había inmovilizado._

- HP -

Un atractivo joven moreno de escasos dieciséis años de edad, reposaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de la única chica a quien reconocía como novia; sin embargo y aun cuando empleaba toda su reacia fuerza de voluntad en no hacerlo, sus pensamientos se encarrilaban hacia otra persona muy diferente a aquella por quien su corazón suspiraba. Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que la castaña decidió quitarle los anteojos, provocando que éstos se abrieran de par en par.

- ¿Te asusté?- preguntó Hermione, mientras le acariciaba el negro y rebelde cabello.

- No.- musitó él con voz aterciopelada. La chica sonrió, al ver el cambio en el semblante de su novio.

- Puedes contarme lo que sucedió, prometo que guardaré el secreto.- afirmó ella, con voz sumamente dulce, casi arrulladora.

- Lo dices como si hubiera matado a alguien.- comentó él tratando de sortear la situación de la mejor forma posible, nunca le dijo a Hermione sobre su compromiso y el problema que tenía con sus padres, mucho menos le comentó sobre la existencia de Luna.

- Creí que lo habías hecho, traías una cara digna de un funeral cuando abrí la puerta.- exclamó ella con tranquilidad, lo que sin saber exactamente por qué molestó a Harry, quien se irguió de forma repentina.

- ¿Me crees capaz de asesinar a alguien?- le interrogó con algo de brusquedad.

- Claro que no, tranquilízate chispita.- murmuró ella, quedamente.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así.- demandó el chico de inmediato, observando a la castaña de manera reprobadora.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amor?- le interrogó Hermione, pues lo vio tensarse y distanciarse de ella.

- Siempre te llamo así.- le recordó ella con voz muy suave.

- No… así me llamaba ella.- declaró él en un tono de voz casi inaudible. Antes le había divertido la idea de que la mujer que amaba, utilizara con él precisamente el mismo apodo que aquella a la que más detestaba en todo el mundo; parecía infantil y lo sabía, pero es que al escuchar a Hermione pronunciar el cariñoso sobrenombre, podía sentir la diferencia, sentía el amor en cada sílaba que conformaba esa palabra, disfrutaba tanto el matiz casi empalagoso que solo ella podía darle a su voz, por lo que cuando le comparaba con Luna… pues, simplemente no podía.

- ¿Ella?- le interrogó la muchacha, inspeccionando cuidadosamente el rostro del moreno.

Harry guardó silencio por un minuto, sopesando las palabras que utilizaría para contarle la verdad a Hermione, quien parecía haberla adivinado ya. La chica bajó de la cama señorial que un minuto atrás ocupara junto a su novio. El chico moreno, exhaló un suspiro antes de rodear la cama y llegar junto a ella, quien lo miró de inmediato.

- No te he contado todo sobre mí.- declaró él con firmeza, por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, tendría que contarle la verdad a Hermione.

- Te escucho.- dijo la chica en voz normal, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Harry Potter pensó muy bien por donde debía comenzar a contarle a su amada la verdad, no podía ir y decirle de sopetón que se encontraba comprometido desde que había cumplido 10 años, cuando le había jurado amor eterno a ella.

- ¿Vas a comenzar en algún momento? – preguntó la hermosa castaña, presionándole aún más, si es que eso era posible.

- Está bien. Lamento no haberte dicho esto antes… y tienes que creerme: nunca he estado de acuerdo, mis padres fueron quienes…- el moreno se detuvo a mitad de su frase, al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione.

- ¿Estás comprometido?, ¿es eso?- le interrogó acertadamente la inteligente chica frente a él.

- No… bueno lo estuve, no sé… ya no estoy muy seguro si eso aplica.- se explicó en forma dubitativa, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño y ahogara un suspiro, antes de alejarse hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?, o estás comprometido o no lo estás, realmente es muy simple, Harry.- dijo en un tono de voz bastante normal, lo que a él no le gustó para nada. Hubiera esperado una explosión de su parte, que le gritara, que le reclamara, que se comportara como cuando una chica normal se enteraba de que le habían estado mintiendo, de hecho aquello hubiera sido un gran alivio; pero Hermione no era una chica normal, no era una bruja cualquiera, todos sus sentidos se lo vivían gritando segundo a segundo.

- Quería decírtelo…- admitió en un hilito de voz el moreno de ojos inmensamente verdes.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- la voz de Hermione sonó muy tranquila, antes de darse media vuelta y enfrentarse a él.

- No quería perderte, no por culpa de ella.- se sinceró él. La muchacha lo miró con gestos pensativos.

- ¿Es bonita?- preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Para los demás, tal vez. Nunca fui muy objetivo con Luna, de todos modos.- confesó el muchacho, dejando de mirar a su novia por un segundo.

- Así que si te pregunto cómo es… "Luna", no podrías responderme con claridad y objetividad.- declaró entonces la chica, con total seguridad.

- Si me preguntaras por ella te diría que jamás la he visto de esa forma, que es un ser excesivamente arrogante y raro, que sus miradas me hielan la sangre y me ponen de un humor funesto, que la detesto.- exclamó el chico perdiendo el dulce tono que siempre utilizaba cuando hablaba con su novia, para luego dejarse caer en un sillón cercano.

- ¿Por qué, Harry?, ¿te ha hecho algo malo?- musitó dulcemente ella, llegando a su lado al percatarse del estado de ánimo que de pronto tenía su novio.

- Ojalá te pudiera decir que sí. Es sólo la manera en qué me mira, es como si supiera todo de mí, lo que he sido, lo que seré, como si le perteneciera… lo odio.- terminó él, dejándose abrazar por la castaña quien lo miraba con dulzura.

- No tienes idea de cuanto lo odio, y hoy…- continuó, para luego interrumpirse bruscamente.

- ¿Hoy qué, Harry?... puedes contármelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- le dijo ella, dejándole claro su incondicional apoyo.

- Le dije cosas horribles, nunca le hablo de otra forma… pero sé que me pasé de la raya, lo vi en sus ojos por una milésima de segundo… vi su dolor y ni así me arrepentí.- terció él amargamente.

- Pero ahora… me siento tan culpable, Hermione. No debí hablarle así, sé que la herí… ¿Por qué nunca puedo quedarme callado?- declaró con desesperación y algo de tristeza fundida en su voz.

- Eres un buen chico, Harry. Ve a hablar con ella… dile lo mucho que lo sientes, que no quisiste lastimarla, estoy segura de que lo entenderá.- proclamó Hermione, terminando con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, dedicada a él.

- No, su padre nunca dejara que me acerque a ella, no después de esto… Eso si es que aún está con vida.- concluyó el moreno de ojos verdes, que ahora parecían haber perdido su brillo.

- ¿De qué…?- dudó un minuto la chica, antes de volver a escuchar la voz de su novio aclarándole todo.

- Algo sucedió en casa de los Lovegood… hay quienes creen que no fue un accidente.- afirmó él, sin darle más rodeos al asunto.

- Luna está en San Mungo, ahora.- terminó el heredero de los Potter, solo para ver como su novia se alejaba de él, dándole la espalda.

- No, ella no haría algo así.- murmuró para sí misma la chica, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, pero aún así él la oyó.

- Ni siquiera la conoces, Her.- dijo Harry en respuesta al comentario de su novia.

- Creo que deberías irte.- le indicó ella con voz trémula, sin voltear a verlo.

- Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que mi propuesta sigue en pie. Lo único que quiero, es casarme contigo… no me dejes, por favor. No lo resistiría.- prácticamente le rogó, mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

- Te amo.- le susurró al oído con voz dulce, a lo que la chica castaña entrecerró los ojos, para luego escucharlo salir de habitación con rumbo a la entrada principal de la casa.

- HP -

Las hermanas Black se despedían de Molly Weasley, en el momento justo en que el esposo de ésta llegaba. Habían pasado varias horas desde que se ofrecieran a llevar a Ginny a su casa. Era muy extraño el ambiente que reinaba allí, Molly estaba realmente preocupada por Luna al igual que Andrómeda, ambas mujeres habían prácticamente adoptado a la rubia como una hija propia, debido a la cercanía entre ella y sus hijas, así que sabían lo mucho que la situación las afectaba. Por su parte, Bellatrix estaba bastante asombrada por los poderes que aquella pequeña joven pelirroja había demostrado en casa de su hermana.

- Arthur- llamó la atención de su marido, la señora de cabellos rojos, interrogándolo con la mirada.

El señor Weasley negó con la cabeza, antes de agradecer a las dos mujeres el hacerle compañía a su esposa.

- No fue nada. – dijo la Black de ojos grises.

- Nymphadora insistió en quedarse, espero que no sea problema. – le informó la señora Tonks, al recién llegado.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Andy?, sabes perfectamente que esa niña es como parte de mi familia.- contestó éste con simpleza, a lo que Andrómeda sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo le terminó de ir a los Potter?- preguntó la otra mujer de cabellos negros, más que nada porque se sentía excluida en esa conversación de "padres de familia".

- Mal. Xenophilius es tremendamente cruel cuando se siente atacado, y ha hecho único culpable a Harry de lo ocurrido. Su hija es su mundo.- terminó con algo de tristeza reflejada claramente en su voz, mientras confortaba a su esposa.

- ¡Pobre James!, sigo sin entender por qué su hijo actúa así.- dijo Andrómeda, algo pensativa.

- ¿Qué pasó, hermanita?, ¿ya se te olvidó lo que se siente cuando te imponen las cosas?- le interrogó de manera cáustica, Bella.

Andrómeda Tonks ignoró a propósito el comentario mal intencionado y terminó de despedirse de los Weasley, para luego alejarse de la pareja en compañía de su melliza.

Una hermosa muchacha de negros cabellos y finas facciones, se alejó de la ventana al ver marcharse a su madre y su tía, para enfrentarse a los dos hermanos pelirrojos que le miraban algo inquietos.

- Ahora sí… suéltalo Ron, ¿qué fue lo que hizo, Harry?- terció ella, con voz sepulcral. El muchacho permaneció callado, mientras que su hermana se acercó a la morena.

- Ron, sabemos que tuvo problemas con sus padres y que quiere romper el compromiso. – expuso resueltamente la pelirroja, haciendo que su hermano abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- la palabra escapó de boca de Tonks, mientras miraba a Ginny sumamente descompuesta.

- Eso era lo que les iba a decir.- puntualizó la pelirroja, mirándola por un instante antes de volver la atención nuevamente a su hermano.

- Como sea, ¿qué sucedió?- volvió a insistir la chica de ojos negros, quien al ver como el aún callaba, se vio obligada a volver a hablar.

- Si no me lo dices tú, de todas formas lo sabré, Ron… tengo mis métodos.- le amenazó, al tiempo que la puerta tras él se cerraba con fuerza.

- Hermanito…- comenzó otra vez, Ginny.

- Está bien. Harry vino aquí, precisamente porque sus padres no aceptaban a su nueva novia. Entonces vio a Luna que te buscaba, y…- Ron hizo una pausa para llevarse las manos a la cabeza, en un claro gesto de desesperación.

- Ya lo conocen, se puso como un loco, le dijo muchas cosas… que preferiría morir antes de casarse con ella, idioteces como esa. Luna parecía ser la misma al irse de aquí, pero esta vez fue diferente, ¿no es cierto?- fue su turno de preguntar, por lo que miró a ambas chicas esperando una respuesta.

- Si, lo fue.- Ginny fue quien respondió el interrogante de su hermano, con semblante sombrío.

- ¿Por qué Harry se comporta así?, ¿Por qué romper el compromiso?... no lo entiendo, nunca ha estado de acuerdo, pero jamás había hecho algo como esto.- expuso Tonks de forma acelerada.

- Es esa chica, la tal Hermione… lo tiene como hechizado, no hace más que hablar de lo enamorado que está. – declaró Ron, todavía inquieto.

- ¿Hermione?...- musitó a media voz, Ginny.

- ¿Hermione Granger?- interrogó con voz seria a su hermano, la pequeña pelirroja.

- Sí, ese es su nombre.- aseguró el muchacho.

- ¿Estás seguro, Ron?- habló la morena esta vez, dejando ver su preocupación.

- Por supuesto que sí, si Harry no habla de otra cosa.- concluyó él.

Nymphadora y Ginny intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Ron.

- Está bien, Ron… Gracias, solo queríamos saber lo que había sucedido entre Luna y Harry, estamos muy preocupadas por ella.- rezó Ginny.

- Lo imagino, pero ¿y la chica?- declaró Ron.

- Es una conocida nuestra… una vieja conocida. Ha sido un día muy largo, no estaría mal descansar, ¿no lo crees?- dijo Tonks a modo de despedida.

- Tienen razón, que descansen.- concordó el alto pelirrojo, saliendo de forma inmediata y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Ronald Weasley sospechaba que su hermana y Tonks no le habían contado todo acerca de Hermione Granger, por lo que al salir no se fue directamente a su habitación, sino que esperó detrás de la puerta, para cerciorarse si como creía la nueva novia de Harry, no era simplemente una vieja conocida. La voz de su hermana menor sonó casi enseguida.

- ¿Le presentaste a Hermione?, ¿cómo pudiste?- le increpaba a la otra, Ginny Weasley, con un tono acusador palpable.

- Bueno, ¿cómo esperabas que supiera que todo esto iba a pasar?... la vidente eres tú.- se defendió su acompañante sin darse a esperar.

- Sí, pero era cuestión de pensar un poquito, Nymphadora. Se lo serviste en bandeja de plata.- exclamó Ginny, extrañamente fuera de sí.

- Tampoco es para que me ofendas, y no vuelvas a llamarme Nymphadora.- respondió Tonks con voz por demás helada, en un tono que Ron jamás le había escuchado.

- Este no es el momento de discutir Ginny, ni siquiera sabemos si Luna despertará. – volvió a hablar la muchacha morena, un poco más tranquila.

- Lo sé y lo lamento, no quise ofenderte… Hermione prometió que no interferiría esta vez y le creímos.- terció la pelirroja con notoria tristeza.

- Hablaremos con ella y la convenceremos de que desista, por las buenas o por las malas…- aseveró la hermosa morena.

- Lo de Luna es primordial, debemos encontrar la forma de devolverle a la realidad.- recitó la menor de los hermanos Weasley.

- Y lo haremos, lo haremos. – aseguró la otra.

- HP -

La silueta de alguien bastante sigiloso, se deslizó ágilmente al interior de una habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero en el momento mismo que aquella visitante bajó la caperuza negra de su túnica, dejando al descubierto su hermosa y espesa cabellera castaña y su atractivo rostro de porcelana, la luz se hizo presente.

- Luna, no puede ser… realmente eres tú.- musitó quedamente, acercándose a inspeccionar el lívido rostro de la rubia que yacía tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Lunita?, - le interrogó, aun sabiendo que ésta no le respondería.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?... debes despertar, Leia. Necesito que despiertes, hermanita…- susurró dulcemente, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabellos rubios tras la oreja.

- Cuando ellas se enteren, no lo entenderán… y tú lo sabes. Tonks me querrá arrancar la piel, y Ginny… ella puede ser aún más cruel.- siguió hablando en voz muy baja, apenas audible y triste, muy triste.

- Creerán que las he vuelto a traicionar, que no sé mantener mi palabra, que no puedo cuidar de mis hermanas… que he vuelto a ser Gaia.- dijo y entonces suspiró profundamente, cuando las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro.

- ¿Y qué hay de él, de tu Harry?, ¿sigo con el plan? o lo dejo libre para que pague por todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir…- le interrogó otra vez, la hermosa muchacha, sin obtener respuesta alguna por supuesto.

- HP -

_Una rubia de cabellos largos y grandes ojos grises se detuvo repentinamente en mitad de la inmensa estancia que le servía a los Lovegood como biblioteca, pues acababa de sentir una presencia por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta intrigada por el motivo que conducía a esa persona a visitarla, sin siquiera anunciarse._

_- ¿Pensaste que pasarías desapercibida?- dirigió la pregunta al parecer a la nada, Luna._

_- Cómo si eso fuese posible.- declaró una voz dulce y femenina, mientras su dueña finalmente se dejaba ver por la otra ocupante de la habitación._

_- ¿A qué le debo el placer?- preguntó Luna con su voz aterciopelada de siempre._

_- Necesito el tipo de ayuda que solo tú puedes ofrecer.- declaró la bella castaña, sin perder su postura digna._

_- Solo tú utilizas tus dones para beneficio propio.- rezó la otra, dirigiéndose a un gigantesco estante lleno de libros que ocupaba toda una pared._

_- Eso no es del todo cierto. ¿Acaso Ginny no les advierte sobre lo que sucederá?- preguntó la castaña, acercándose a la otra._

_- Eso es diferente, ella no lo controla del todo.- murmuró brevemente Luna, con voz suave, luego de encontrar el libro que buscaba._

_- Está bien, entonces Tonks… cambia a su antojo, las veces que quiere y entra sin permiso en la mente de quien le apetece, para encontrar lo que desea… o que tal tú…- recitó con su melodiosa voz la castaña._

_- ¿Yo qué?- se atrevió a retarle Luna, sin levantar ni un ápice su voz soñadora._

_- ¿No has usado tu "don", de vez en cuando?, debe ser muy útil saber donde ha estado cada cosa, o donde, con quien y haciendo qué… ha estado cierta persona.- exclamó con picardía la morena, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia, quien ni se inmutó._

_- No has cambiado nada.- dijo la rubia, sonriendo, mientras le invitaba a seguirla hacia un pequeño saloncito de estar, contiguo a la amplia estancia que hasta ese entonces ocuparan.._

_- Tú tampoco.- fue la respuesta de la castaña._

_- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Luna, dispuesta a escucharla_

_- De un chico.- exclamó con seguridad la castaña, sentándose frente a su anfitriona._

_- Vaya, no vi venir esa… jamás has necesitado ayuda de nadie para conquistar a cualquier hombre, mago o criatura mágica que desees, Hermione.- comunicó Luna sin cambiar el tono soñador de su voz, mientras le servía el té a su invitada._

_- Precisamente. Solo que no quiero conquistarlo, ya lo he hecho… y me ha gustado tanto, que he venido hasta aquí a pedirte ayuda para él.- afirmó la muchacha, para luego darle un sorbo a la bebida humeante._

_- Interesante. Si me rehúso a ayudarte, ¿qué harás?- expuso la rubia su pregunta, de verdad interesada en la respuesta que su amiga pudiera darle._

_- Encontraría otra manera… - siseó la castaña._

_- Debe ser un chico bastante especial.- exclamó la rubia tranquilamente._

_- Lo es. – aseguró la morena brevemente._

_- Lo ayudaré entonces, pero debes saber que no estoy obligada a hacerlo.- comentó Luna como si cualquier cosa._

_- Lo tengo muy claro, Lunita.- respondió la hermosa castaña._

_- Bien, porque te pediré algo a cambio.- dijo Luna con voz normal, dejando finalmente la taza de té encima de la mesa y clavando los ojos grises en la castaña sentada frente a ella._

_- Jamás pensé que sería gratis.- anunció Hermione, cruzándose de piernas._

_- Tal vez cambies de opinión al saber de lo que se trata.- murmuró Luna con suavidad, tras levantarse y dirigirse hacia los grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero de la mansión que habitaba, afuera llovía._

_- ¿Tan malo es?- preguntó la chica que aun se mantenía sentada en el mismo lugar, ya bastante intrigada._

_- Quiero que utilices "tus encantos"… con Harry.- declaró la muchacha rubia, observando caer la lluvia._

_- Con Harry… ¿Harry Potter, tu prometido?- dudó Hermione, pero Luna muy pocas veces bromeaba._

_- Así es.- afirmó la rubia con seguridad, volteándose para encararla._

_- Estás de broma, él está prohibido.- le hizo ver la castaña, con incredulidad por lo que la otra le proponía._

_- También lo estaba, Mailik. – le recordó Luna, sonriendo con burla genuina, por lo que Hermione rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Por qué querrías que hiciera algo así?, poner en peligro el punto de equilibrio… - declaró la castaña de manera acelerada._

_- Esa es mi condición.- se limitó a decirle la rubia._

_- Solo te pido una razón… ¿por qué traicionar tus principios, nuestros juramentos…?- solicitó una explicación la castaña._

_- Porque lo amo.- declaró fervientemente, Luna Lovegood. _

_

* * *

_

**NA: Bueno aquí está la continuación de esta historia... **

**_Gracias a todos los que toman un rato de su tiempo para dedicarlo a leer esto, sean bendecidos..._**

_**Darla **  
_


End file.
